Trials of Love
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Katara and Zuko return to the Southern Water Tribe. Everything seems fine until the Fire Nation shows up. With the whole world against them, it will be almost impossible for them to survive, let alone their love. Full summary inside.
1. No Turning Back

Hey, everyone. I'm back after three months. It's been so long. You would think that after three months that I would have a whole story ready for you guys, but sadly I don't. I've been so busy with traveling that I haven't had much time to do much. However, I do have the first chapter of the **Of Love and War** ready for you. I hope you guys are ready. Yes, I know the title is a little corny, but it's the only thing I could think of. You'll see why.

**Trials of Love**

**Summary: **Katara and Zuko make it back to a rebuilding Southern Water Tribe. Everything seems to be going fine until the Fire Nation shows up. Things turn for the worst when Katara's own village turns against her, and now her best friend Aang is after Zuko as well. With the whole world against them and no where to hide, it will be almost impossible for Katara and Zuko to survive, let alone their love.

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own Avatar! Why can't anyone see that? I really don't want to get sued, so I better say it again. **I…DO…NOT…OWN…AVATAR!** But I wish I did.

I hope this is good enough for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

**No Turning Back**

Katara slowly stirred from her sleep. She was having a fascinating dream when the ship suddenly jerked. She yawned as she slowly got out of bed. As she made her way to the mirror, she stared to undress herself. She then unwrapped the bandage that covered her left arm. She moaned at the burns. She could barely move it, even though it had been almost two weeks since she had escaped from Zhao. She never wanted to relive those days again. All that time without food and water had made her body weak, and all that torture had seriously damaged her body.

She shook off the bad memories and tried to stream some water. She dropped it about five inches above the bowl. She decided to put her arm in the water to heal it that way, but nothing happened. She sighed as she started to rewrap her wound. She was still too weak to heal even herself. She turned around to stare at her back. It was completely covered in scourge marks. Her body used to be so beautiful. Now her smooth, tan skin was completely scarred.

As she put her clothes on, she started to cheer up. _"Don't worry, Katara," _she thought to herself. _"You'll be home soon. You can heal your wounds then. Besides, you have someone important to take care of."_ She smiled as she started to limp out of her room. Her legs still hurt from the torture, but that didn't stop her. She needed to get some fresh air. She slowly walked up to the deck looking the one person she wanted to see the most, but she found a man with a buzz cut in uniform staring at the ocean.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen…" Katara gasped when the man turned around. "Zuko?" Katara couldn't believe her eyes. He looked cute with the new haircut, but she had always loved his ponytail. Now it was gone.

"Katara, you should be resting right now," Zuko said as he hugged her gently, careful not to cause her more pain. "Please go inside."

"I need fresh air, Zuko. I need to see my element to survive. You know that." Her eyes saddened when she looked at her prince. "What did you do to your hair?" Zuko's smile stayed, but his eyes were filled with grief.

"I…cut it. You know what this means, don't you?" Katara looked at the ground. She knew full well what it meant. Zuko had given up on the Fire Nation. He could never return to his home.

"Why would you give up like that?" Katara asked. Zuko turned back to her with a smile.

"I haven't given up on life, just the Fire Nation. I want to start a new life with you. I love you, Katara. I would give up anything for you. There is nothing tying me to my father now. Nothing will hold me back." Katara embraced her prince as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"There's no turning back now. You do know that." Zuko nodded at her words.

"I won't turn my back on you, my love. I will always be with you." He finally pressed his lips against hers. She tasted so good. He never wanted to let go of Katara, and she never wanted to let go of Zuko. They wanted this moment to last forever, but Zuko finally pulled away for air. "I have something to show you. Close your eyes."

"Don't play games, Zuko. You know how much I hate being toyed with." Zuko laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Katara nodded. "Then close your eyes and take my hand. I won't let you down." Katara did as she was told. She could feel him leading her towards the front of the ship. Suddenly, she felt the wind grow colder. The air started to smell familiar. "Alright, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. She tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. In front of her was the South Pole.

"Zuko, but how?" she asked in awe.

"We caught a sudden current. It took us right here. You'll be home tomorrow." Katara started to cry again. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy," Katara said while clinging to Zuko. For the first time in almost a year, she would see her grandmother. She would finally be home. And the best part of it was that she would be welcoming her love to her home. "I'm home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That took a while. I don't know how great it is. This is more of an introduction. The action will start soon. I don't know how soon it will be before I update. It will either be before or after Labor Day weekend. My birthday is on the 4th, so I'll be taking some time off. Please review to see what you think. Cya.


	2. A Rough Welcome

Hey. Long time no see. Well, I thought I should update this story before it gets too long. I've been really busy with volleyball and school, but November should be a slack off month for me. I should get more stories in. So here you go.

**A Rough Welcome**

The Fire Nation ship made its way towards the Southern Water Tribe village as far as it could, but the ship was soon stopped by a sheet of ice. Before, Zuko had been able to cut through the ice with his ship, but this time the ice was just too thick. He sighed as he turned to his uncle.

"I'm going to take Katara on the emu. It'll be faster if we go by ourselves. If you see any trouble at all, send up a flare and I'll come back to help. I'll do the same if something happens to us." Zuko was about to go get Katara when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need us to go with you?" his uncle inquired. Zuko smiled and shook his head.

"I know you are worried, but Katara needs medical attention as soon as possible. The crew would just slow us down. Besides, we need someone to alert us if Zhao comes after us. Tell the men to prepare the emu and a sled for Katara. I'll meet you in the hull with her." Zuko disappeared into the door as Iroh smiled to himself. Zuko had learned to open his heart to someone besides his uncle, and he was committed to protecting Katara. He wanted to be with her more than anything in the world. Iroh just hoped everything would work out for them.

* * *

Zuko walked down the hallway thinking about how he would enter the Water Tribe village. He knew that the waterbenders wouldn't welcome a firebender with open arms, especially the prince of the enemy. He remembered how much damaged he had caused to the village when he was hunting the avatar almost a year ago. He felt bad for causing so much pain to them, but that wouldn't change the past or help Katara. He needed to concentrate on getting Katara the best help there was.

Just then, he was brought out of his thoughts by a raspy cough. He continued to follow the coughing until he got to Katara's door. It didn't sound good at all, so he rushed into her room, only to find her on her knees against the wall coughing away. Zuko quickly ran to her side and leaned her against his body. She smiled when she saw him hugging her.

"Zuko, I just wanted to get a look at the village. Are we there yet?" Katara sounded so weak as she continued to cough. Zuko looked at her with worry. She had a dangerously high fever, her eyes were bloodshot, and her face had lost almost all its color. Zuko finally realized that she was having trouble breathing, so he picked her up gently and carried out the door.

"Katara, you shouldn't be up. You're only making yourself worse. I told you that!" Katara smiled again at his scolding.

"You worry too much. I just wanted fresh air. That's all I need. I just want…" She was interrupted by coughing again, only this time when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood, her blood. Zuko's eyes widened when he realized just how sick she was.

"We need to get you a doctor. Just hold on, Katara. You can make it."

"I can't wait to see Gran-Gran again. Maybe Master Pakku will be there, too. Just wait until I introduce them to you. The whole village will love you, Zuko." She tried to stay conscious, but her fever soon put her to sleep. Zuko quickened his speed to the hull, hoping he could save his love.

* * *

Zuko ran his emu as fast as it could go without tipping over the sled that Katara was in. The village couldn't be that far. He tried to remember where it was, but everything looked the same. Just snow upon snow and sheets of ice. He looked back at Katara underneath the blankets. She had stopped coughing, but she was twitching and gasping in her sleep. How he hated seeing her in such pain. He couldn't let it continue any longer. He had to find the village.

Just as he said this, he came over a hill, and at the bottom was the village. It was different though. It was bigger. It had a giant wall surrounding the village, which was more like a city now. It was of similar structure to the Northern Water Tribe, but without a giant castle in the middle. He smiled as his hope grew. He sped down the hill as he prayed to Kami that Katara would survive just a little longer.

He finally reached the walls, hopping off his emu and knocking on it. No one answered. He tried it again with some yelling.

"Open the gate now! My friend needs your help!" The gate soon opened, but Zuko's relief turned into dread when he saw five waterbenders ready to strike. "Please don't. My friend needs…" They didn't even let him finish before they attacked. He quickly dodged the water whips, but he was caught off guard when they latched streams of water to his legs and arms, rendering him useless.

"Firebenders are not welcomed here," one waterbender stated. "You're punishment will be death."

"I don't care what you do to me, but Katara is sick. She could die!" The waterbenders wouldn't listen to the prince. He was as good as dead. They were about to kill him when on yelled at them to stop. He walked forward and removed his hood. "Master Pakku!"

"Prince Zuko, I didn't recognize you without your ponytail. Release him at once." The waterbenders did as they were told and released the prince with grumbling. Pakku immediately went to shake his hand, letting Zuko know he was welcomed. "You must come in. We will have a feast in your honor."

"First thing first, Pakku. We need to get Katara to a healer. I don't know how long she will last." Pakku quickly ran to Katara and gasped. She had grown paler, and she was constantly coughing. "Please, Pakku. You have to help her. I can't lose her." Pakku smiled as he signaled his men to take Katara away in the sled.

"Don't worry, son. She will be fine. She's in good hands now. As for you, you might want to keep a low profile. The people in this village still remember what happened seven years ago. But for now, let's get some tea."

_Great,_ Zuko thought. _Another Iroh to deal with. Please hang on, Katara. Don't give up._


	3. Hiding with the Enemy

I know it's been way too long since I've updated this story. I needed to take some time off for schoolwork and scholarships. I already got a $5,000 scholarship for one school. Plus, I needed to think a little. I hope I don't disappoint you. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Hiding with the Enemy**

Zuko shook his leg while he waited in the hallway outside of Katara's room. He hated to wait, especially when it was important like this. _How dare they make me wait outside while they examine her? I should be in there with her giving her support. Achoo! Great, now I'm getting a cold._ It was true Zuko wasn't used to the cold, but he couldn't figure out how these people could live in such harsh climates. The wind was blowing so hard he could hear it through the ice packed walls. He doubted anyone could see anything with the snow mixed in the blustery weather. Anyone that tried to venture out would definitely freeze within minutes.

Then he thought about it more. _I'm sure the climate we live in isn't a picnic either. There are times when the heat is unbearable even for me. If Katara lived there during that time, then she would probably die as well. I guess I shouldn't be criticizing them. But still, they could've given me a blanket or something._

"Here." Zuko looked up to see someone was listening to his prayers. Pakku had offered him a blanket and a bowl of steaming soup. "It gets cold here, and I'm sure you're not used to the weather already. The soup will warm your body and sooth your soul." Zuko nodded and wrapped the blanket around his body. The fur was thick, so he instantly felt the effect of its insulation. "How's the soup?" Pakku asked as the prince took a spoonful.

"I've tasted better," Zuko said. "I'm sorry to say." The soup was a little unpleasant, but the liquid flowed through his body, causing him to sweat somewhat. "They do say hunger is the best spice, so I'm grateful." That was one of the first time Zuko had given anyone a smile in a long time, and Pakku was glad. "I thank you for your hospitality."

"I think you are the first of the Fire Nation to come since the attacks." Zuko's smile was erased with sadness.

"Katara told me about that. I'm really sorry for what my people did here."

"It is true that what they did is sad. I only found out a couple months ago that my daughter was killed during a Fire Nation raid. Even though I never met her, I still am bitter about it. I don't know if I can ever forgive the people that took her life, but that doesn't mean I am angry at the entire Fire Nation. I know there are good people in the Fire Nation, just like there are bad people in the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. If I were to think all firebenders were scum, then I would be very prejudice. That wouldn't make me much better, would it?"

Zuko understood Pakku perfectly, and he thanked the master waterbender. He was glad that he approved of him, and he would never be able to forget it.

"Thank you, Master Pakku. I'm glad you have such a good attitude about life. I'm just not sure about the other people in this village."

"I'm sure they will learn to accept you in time. Just have patience, Prince Zuko. Katara seems to have faith in you. As far as I'm concerned, you may stay as long as you like." Zuko nodded with a smile and leaned back on the wall. He was glad that he was finally being accepted.

"Master Pakku, the healer wants to talk to you." Zuko looked over to where a woman was standing. She looked like she was almost a hundred years old and about to fall over, but by the tone of her voice she sounded healthy enough. He could have sworn he had seen her before, but he couldn't place her. Zuko got up, but the woman seated him back down. "You can see her as soon as we are done, young man. Just relax and enjoy the boiled sea prunes."

_That's what's in this bowl of liquid you call food?_ Zuko didn't want to insult his hosts in fear of getting kicked out into the snowstorm. By the way the old woman pushed him down, he thought she could easily kick him around the place. He decided it would be in his best interest to hold his tongue.

"We can continue this conversation later," Pakku stated as he stood up. "We still haven't had that cup of tea." That was the least of Zuko's worries now. He needed to be with Katara. There was still the fact that the Fire Nation would be looking for him, but Katara was his number one worry.

_Please let Katara be ok, and let me get some better food._

* * *

"It's really serious, Master Pakku. It's in the early stages, but it's still serious." Pakku took in the healer's words as he looked at the sleeping Katara. Her fever had gone down and she was resting peacefully, but she still looked weak, making Pakku and everyone else in the room uneasy.

"How serious?" Pakku questioned. The doctor looked at the girl as her Gran-Gran wiped the sweat off her granddaughter's forehead.

"Very serious." Pakku sighed as he scratched his head. "She'll be alright for now, but it could come back. The medicine should take care of it. I only wish I could find someone better to treat it. That way we would be rid of it for good. Otherwise, she'll be fine."

"I suppose we should tell Prince Zuko about this. He does deserve to know." Gran-Gran nodded at Pakku's words.

"I'll go get him then." Gran-Gran was about to leave when she felt a tug on her parka. She looked back to find Katara softly holding on to her.

"Please…don't tell Zuko," Katara wheezed. "He has so much to worry about already." Pakku grabbed Katara's hand gently and smiled.

"Don't worry, granddaughter. We won't tell him until you are ready. Would you like to see him?" Katara nodded, and with Pakku's nod, Gran-Gran went to fetch the young firebender stewing over the soup. "You are very kind-hearted, Katara. I can see why you wouldn't want that young man to worry." Katara gave her best effort to laugh.

"His hair will be gray before he turns twenty at this rate, Master Pakku. I don't want him to get anymore wrinkles then he needs. You should have seen him before he met you at the North Pole. He was a complete wreck." Pakku laughed as Zuko rushed in to Katara's side. "Hey, there. Enjoying the weather?" Zuko smiled for a moment, but it disappeared so he could tell her about his problems.

"Do you know how worried I've been about you? These people wouldn't let me see you. You're laughing while I'm having a heart attack outside." Katara could only laugh at the prince.

"What did I tell you, Master Pakku? He's still the same worrywart that you met so long ago." Pakku laughed with Katara, leaving Zuko out of the picture and making him even angrier.

"What's so funny?" Zuko fumed. "Why are you laughing? You were in serious danger." Katara stopped as if it were a crime, but a smile peeked through when she reached for Zuko's hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Zuko. I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be ok." Zuko's heart pace started to drop for the first time in twenty-four hours. Her words always calmed him. He always believed in her. Hiding with the enemy would prove to be trying, but as long as he had her by his side, everything would be ok.

* * *

That took a while. I hope you liked. I would just like to thank ML7. Without her/him (sorry), I would probably never have the will power to update my stories. Thanks a lot, buddy. Cya.


	4. Come Back?

Well, it's been awhile since I've written anything. Of course, I haven't seen the second half of the second season of Avatar, so my resources are somewhat limited. I think I will go on my own whim, so don't be mad if my story contradicts the true series. I'll try my best.

**Come Back?**

"Katara, what do you think you are doing?" Katara turned around to see Zuko running after her. He was wearing a parka that Gran-Gran had borrowed from Sokka's clothes, along with some mittens and a pair of boots. He had grown accustomed to the Southern Water Tribe in the two weeks they were there. The only thing that hadn't change was his concern for her.

"I was just taking a walk," she answered back playfully. "It's so nice today, not a cloud in the sky." Zuko grasped her hand and scowled at her.

"Katara, you just got over being sick a couple of days ago. You should be inside rest…" Katara put her finger against his lips to keep him quiet.

"Don't be such a worry-wart. I need my fresh air and I haven't practiced waterbending forever." Zuko still looked worried, but Katara reassured him. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Listen, you are not going out there alone. You could fall through ice or freeze out there." Katara laughed at his caution, making him steam even more.

"Zuko, I know my way around the South Pole. As I recall, you are the one who fell in the other day, and I'm not talking about ice." Zuko began to blush. He knew he was beat. "If you are so worried, why don't you join me? It could be fun, or don't you like to have fun anymore?" Zuko looked at her like it was a threat, but he didn't like going out in the open. He felt vulnerable. Katara, however, didn't give him the choice. She instantly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the gate. On their way out, they passed Iroh. He was wearing his robes to keep him warm, but the cold didn't seem to bother him.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko and Princess Katara," he said with a smile. "Going out?" Katara nodded as they quickly ran out. He could have sworn he saw his nephew's lips form "Help me", but he smiled and let the two have their fun.

Iroh walked over to Gran-Gran to greet her. After the first week, Iroh had gotten bored of sitting on the ship, so he made his way to see how Zuko and Katara were fairing. He had gotten the same welcome Zuko had received, but the Dragon of the West knew how to defend himself and talk to the waterbenders. The art of speech and making tea had helped him win the favor of the people.

"It appears my granddaughter has taken a liking to the prince," Kana said as she handed Iroh a cup of tea. "Sometimes I worry for Katara."

"I would worry more about Prince Zuko," the general laughed. "Katara is a free spirit, and sometimes I fear Zuko might learn to be free himself." Kana laughed at the firebender's jokes, but her face became sober.

"They are in for a long and painful journey. Are they not?" Iroh looked into his tea cup as if searching for an answer.

"I believe all of our journeys are full of pain, but they are also full of happiness as well. I have faith those two will make it through whatever fate has to throw at them." Kana nodded as she looked to the sky.

"I believe that too, Iroh. I really do." Kana looked back at Iroh and frowned. His smile had disappeared. He was looking at the horizon. "Is something wrong, Iroh?"

"I smell something foul in the air." Kana looked in the direction he was looking. Smoke was starting to flow over the snow landscape, and it wasn't from Zuko's ship. It was a little of a ship to produce that much smoke.

* * *

Katara smiled as she bent the water into a stream. She loved water so much. It was her life source, just like fire was Zuko's. She looked back at the prince. He looked so deep in thought. She had almost forgotten about him. His hair had grown back into a crew cut, but his scar would never disappear. He had given up his heritage for her, and she wished she could make him forget his past.

The truth was Zuko would never forget his past. Even if his scar was gone, there would still be a scar in his heart. Nothing could be done to change that, but for now, a snowball would have to distract him.

Zuko turned around after the white substance had made contact with his head. Katara was laughing as she picked up another snowball.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in anger.

"I'm just having some fun, Zuko. You should try it." She threw another snowball. This time he dodged it. He smiled as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her. "Hey!" She was now scowling at him as he picked up another snowball.

"It's all fun until you get hit." He threw it at her, but she bent it back towards him, hitting him in the side. "Hey! No fair." Katara giggled as she teased him.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Zuko got the drift and ran after her.

"Alright then. Here I come." He started to chase her around the tundra. He remembered doing the same thing on a beach before with her. It was like nothing in the world mattered as they threw snowballs at each other. They slid down the hill as they tackled each other. Zuko teased her playfully as he pinned her. "I've got you now, my little prisoner."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do to me? Torture by tickling?"

"I was thinking maybe a little kiss for your punishment." Katara's face started to turn red, but she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips. She remembered his kiss in her dream, so gentle and loving. She still wasn't sure if it had been real. How could a dream be real? She waited for her first kiss with him, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes when she realized Zuko wasn't on top of her. He was standing in the snow starring at something intently.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Katara looked to the side and gasped. In front of them was a giant Fire Nation, and walking down the ramp was Princess Azula. Zuko jumped up, ready to fight, but Azula smiled.

"Hello, Zuzu. How are you doing?" Zuko's eyes twitched when he heard his nickname.

"Don't ever call me that. You know I hate that name."

"Zuko, I know you don't hate me. I wonder, though. What happened to your hair? Did it get singed off in training?" Zuko growled, but Azula ignored him as she looked at Katara. "So this is Princess Katara. I remember seeing you at Zhao's fort. You must forgive his rudeness. Treating a princess like that justifies no means or ends." Katara could only answer back.

"I have recovered. You shouldn't blame yourself for his actions." Azula shook her head.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. He has been…taken care of." Katara didn't know exactly what she meant by that, but she was sure that Zhao was dead. "But enough of that. I have something for you. It was found in the stadium." Azula pulled Katara's necklace out and handed it to the waterbender. "I knew it belonged to you. Something so precious should only belong to the beautiful. I hope we can be friends." Katara slowly grabbed it and put it on. She felt complete when she had her mother's necklace on.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say," Katara said with true gratitude. She wasn't sure if she could trust the Fire Nation Princess, but she bowed anyways.

"That isn't the only reason I am here. I can assure you I am not here on my own whim." Azula turned back to her brother, who had now calmed down a bit. "Dear Zuko, father has sent me here with a message for you." Zuko's eyes widened when she heard her mention his father. "I thought that would catch your attention. Father has grown tired of this war. He has finally realized that the only ones you can trust are your kin. In times like these, you must keep your family close. He wants to renounce your exile. He wants you home." Zuko was shocked by this point. He couldn't believe what Azula was saying.

"Father…wants me home?"

"Yes, he wants you by his side. Imagine the welcome you will receive when you come running home. Imagine his warm embrace. You will be able to return to your people and reclaim your throne." Zuko couldn't believe it. Did his father really want him home? Was he willing to accept him back into the Fire Nation?

"But I haven't captured the Avatar yet," he said meekly.

"He doesn't care. Don't you understand? He wants you home, Zuko. Come back with me and greet father after three years of long traveling. You can finally rest." She started to walk back towards her ship, but she stopped at the bottom of the ramp. "I know this is a lot to digest now, so I will leave tomorrow at noon. Make your decision by then. If you wish to stay, you may. However, I must take your ship back. More men are needed in the war against the Earth Kingdom. I know you will make the right decision." Azula looked back and smiled at Katara.

"If you want, you can bring Princess Katara. Father would love to have the Water Tribe as an ally. It was nice meeting you, Princess Katara. I hope we will meet again. I will be waiting for you, dear brother." Azula walked up the ramp and back into the ship. Katara looked back at Zuko.

"Zuko?" He didn't say anything as he looked at his feet. _Father wants me back. I can finally go home. But will Katara come with me? Will she be willing to leave her people?_ "Zuko." He was finally brought out of his thought by Katara's voice. "Are you alright?" She had concern written across her face, but Zuko just smiled.

"Now who's worrying?" Katara smiled when he answered, but she was still disturbed. "Let's go back. We should tell Uncle Iroh and Pakku about this." Katara nodded as they walked. He still couldn't believe his father wanted him back, and neither could Katara.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. This should get you guys going I hope. Aang and the others should be coming back soon. Cya.


	5. On the Run Again

**On the Run Again**

Zuko raced around his room, trying to get everything ready for tomorrow. He was finally going home to his country. He was so excited he didn't even notice his uncle come in the room. Zuko had already explained the situation to Iroh and everyone else, but for some reason Iroh didn't buy it. Zuko finally turned around and acknowledged Iroh's presence.

"Isn't this great, uncle?" he asked happily. "We can finally return to our home. Our exile is finally over." Iroh was grateful that his nephew was finally happy, but something still bothered him.

"Are you sure Azula said those things?" Iroh asked.

"Of course, she did. She said father revoked my exile and wanted me back home."

"I don't know about this, Prince Zuko. I've never known my brother to go back on anything that he says…ever."

"Come on, uncle. What do we have to lose?"

"Everything, Zuko. Think about it. Why would your father want you back without the Avatar?" Zuko suddenly stopped packing and turned to his uncle.

"What are you saying, uncle?"

"I'm just saying that this doesn't seem right," Iroh said informatively. "Ozai is not a man that thinks he is ever wrong. He will not change his mind so easily just for his son." Zuko started to turn red. He couldn't believe what his uncle was saying.

"My father loves me. He's the only one in this world that seems to care about his family."

"Zuko, I am only looking out for your best interest."

"I think you're looking out for your own best interest," Zuko snapped. "You can't admit that someone else loves me as much as you do, or rather did."

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh began, but Zuko just turned his back.

"If you don't want to come, then fine. I'll go back to the Fire Nation by myself." Iroh knew he was defeated, but he didn't leave before he mentioned Katara.

"Don't forget that you have Katara to think about as well. Think about her before you think about your honor." Iroh left Zuko to think about what he had just said. It was true that Zuko should think about Katara's feelings, but this could be the only chance that Zuko could have at returning home. He decided to ask her what she thought.

He quickly walked to her room and knocked on her door. What would he say to her? Even if he did find the right words, would she go with him?

"Come in," her voice rang through the door. He opened the door and saw her sitting up in her bed. She was already in her nightgown, but she still smiled at Zuko and invited him to sit next to her. "Is something wrong, Zuko?" Zuko took a deep breath and then began.

"What do you think of Azula's invitation?" Katara was shocked at the question. She looked down at her folded hands before answering.

"I don't know what to think of it, but it sounds a little…suspicious."

"So you think this is a trap as well," Zuko stated.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just…" Again, she paused to find the right answer. "Zuko, you have to do what is right in your heart. I know you will make the right choice." Zuko lifted her chin with his finger and looked into his eyes.

"What do you think is the right decision?"

"I can't tell you that. That is something you must decide for yourself."

"Will you come with me?" he asked softly.

"Zuko, you know I want to, but I…" Katara began to cough violently. She managed to compose herself, but Zuko was still worried. "I need a little rest, but I will come with you." Zuko nodded and kissed her on the forehead. After he closed the door, he thought about the situation.

_Katara is still weak from that sickness. She needs to be with her people. It looks like I will be making this journey on my own._

* * *

Zuko made his way through the deep snow towards his sister's ship. It was a relatively warm day. He had woken up with a good mood, even though he was going to go home without his uncle or Katara. He knew Iroh didn't approve, and Katara was too sick to travel to the Fire Nation. He was meant to make this trip alone, or so he thought.

"Prince Zuko!" Zuko turned around and came face to face with Iroh. He had a smile on along with his bags. "Did you think I would let you go without me?"

"But I thought…" Zuko started, but Iroh interrupted him.

"I have always followed you. I won't let you enjoy the pleasures of the Fire Nation without me." Zuko smiled as he patted Iroh on the back. They both looked at the ship that was going to take them home. "By the way, why did you leave so early? I thought the ship didn't leave till noon." Zuko's smile faded as they walked towards the ship.

"I had to leave someone behind." Iroh nodded solemnly as they made their way to the ship ramp. Azula was standing at the top, waiting for them patiently.

"I knew you would make the right choice, brother," Azula said as she looked around. "But where is your princess?"

"She couldn't make the trip," Zuko announced.

"That's too bad. It looks like it's going to be me, you, and uncle. Let us hurry. Father eagerly awaits your arrival." They were about to board the ship when the captain stopped them.

"Princess Azula, the prisoners are ready to be escorted back to the Fire Nation for punishment." Iroh and Zuko immediately stopped in their tracks. Before the captain realized what he had done, he was thrown of the ship by Azula while Iroh made a pathway for escape with his fire.

"Prince Zuko, we have to run!" Iroh yelled. Zuko was too busy fighting Azula to hear his words.

"You lied to me!" Zuko yelled as he threw fireballs at his sister.

"So what?" she said as she dodged his attacks. "It's not like it's the first time." Zuko became even angrier as he tried to hit her. He formed two fire daggers in his hands and tried to hit her, but she disappeared right before him. He narrowly dodged a giant fireball and was sent flying backwards. "You honestly think father would welcome you back after you failed to capture the Avatar so many times? He never wanted you back."

"You're lying! Shut up!" Zuko yelled as he clenched his bleeding shoulder, but Azula continued.

"He sent you on an impossible mission so he would never have to see that disgraceful, scarred face again. He knows you are a failure. He sent me here to bring you back so he could lock you and your treacherous uncle up. He wants to make sure you never have the chance to fail him again." Her fingers started to form blue sparks. "I'll make sure you never have the chance to fail him again." She was about to throw lightning at him when Iroh grabbed her hands and redirected the attack to the sky. He then threw her over board and helped Zuko up.

"We need to go, Zuko," Iroh said as they ran off the ship. Azula climbed out of the water onto the ice.

"What are you waiting for? Capture them!" she yelled. Her soldiers began to chase after them, but ice started to incase them, along with the ship. Azula was the only one left standing with the motionless firebenders. When she looked up, she saw who had caused the carnage. Katara was smiling back as Zuko and Iroh ran back to her.

"Did you think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked. Zuko smiled as they hugged. Katara noticed that he was hurt. "Your shoulder!"

"It's alright. I can fix it up in a jiff." Katara knew what would happen if she used her healing powers, but she was willing to risk her life for him. She bent the snow into water and started to heal him. When the cut was gone, she felt so weak that she collapsed in his arms. "Katara, what's wrong?" She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. A small line of blood was trailing from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy. We need to get back to the village. Azula could come after you any minute." Zuko nodded as he slung Katara over his back and began to run with Iroh back to the village. They were on the run again.


	6. Unanswered Questions

**Unanswered Questions**

Zuko sat at the front of an oversized canoe as he and a group of waterbenders sailed away from the Southern Water Tribe. It had only been a day since they left, but they had covered serious ground, or rather water, since fleeing from the snow covered nation. He would have never thought that a Water Tribe ship, which consisted of a sail when needed and a cabin for everyone to sleep in, could work so well. Instead of an engine, it used bending power. Zuko thought they did this because the Water Tribe wanted to stay as close as they could to tradition.

Today there wasn't any wind for the sail, but that didn't matter. It helped to have some waterbenders push the boat along, but the secret current known only to the Water Tribe and those who came across it by mistake, including Zuko, really gave them the advantage. They needed it if they were going to stay ahead of Azula and the Fire Nation.

Katara had done a lot of damage to Azula and her men. Azula was the only one left standing after the master waterbender's little freezing trick. It would take the Fire Princess awhile to unthaw all of her men by herself. Plus, Katara had also frozen the ship in place to prevent it from moving. To put the icing on the cake, Katara froze some of the seems in the metal work. Azula would have to free her ship slowly and carefully. One wrong move and the ship's bow would fall apart. Then Azula would have to move her ship to the closest Fire Nation port and repair it. That would take her at least a couple of weeks. She could use Zuko's old ship since she had taken it already, but that ship was much slower than hers, which was too much of an asset to just leave behind. Zuko's smile grew as he imagined the look on his enraged sister's face.

Zuko's smile soon faded as he looked towards the cabin of the ship. Katara was in there with Pakku, Iroh, and a healer. They had to run as soon as possible, so there was no time for Katara to be looked after at the Southern Water Tribe. Pakku and Iroh insisted that she would be ok, but they wouldn't let Zuko in to see her. Zuko tapped his foot as thoughts raced through his mind.

_What are they hiding? Why won't they let me see her if it isn't serious?_ _It's really strange. She was alright a couple of days ago. Why now? Why was she coughing up so much blood? _Zuko continued to think about the situation. There were so many questions in his head. Why had his father sent him away on an impossible mission as Azula had said? Would he ever find the Avatar? Would he ever be able to return home? Why was Katara so sick? Would she be ok? There were so many unanswered questions, but he knew some answers. Azula couldn't be trusted. He had to protect Katara. The one thing that weighed the heaviest on his mind was this. He had to capture the Avatar at all costs if he wanted to go home. He would do anything to get his honor, throne, and country back.

* * *

Iroh and Pakku watched as the healer waved water over Katara's shivering and sweating body. The fever had gone down, but her skin was still pale, and she was taking short, uneven breaths. Every now and then she would cough violently. She even complained about her throat and chest hurting, but the pain came in waves. The healer shook his head as he scolded the half-coherent girl.

"If I told you once, I told you a million times, young lady," he yelled. "You are supposed to use your healing powers conservatively. If the boy can live with a few bandages and stitches then do not, I repeat, do not heal him. He will be alright with a few scares. He already has one on his face." Katara turned her head to the side and scowled at him. If she wasn't so weak, then she would punch him.

"Don't make fun of Zuko for that," she whispered. "His family betrayed him already, and that scar serves as a memory of that. He doesn't need to be diminished by others." The healer shook it off and continued his work, continuing to tell her off. Katara smiled painfully as she lay on the futon.

"It will be hard to keep yourself from temptation, Katara," Iroh said with a smirk. "I know how love can make you do the craziest of things." Pakku and Katara both laughed, but the healer wasn't amused.

"Well, then put the girl in a straitjacket. We can't afford to lose another princess." He finished what he was doing and wiped his hands. "All done. How do you feel?" Katara slowly sat up as she tried to stable herself. She was about to say something when she covered her mouth and ran to the window. The occupants of the hut realized that Katara had just lost all the remaining fluids in her stomach when they heard her hurl. The healer smiled ironically as he looked out the window as well. "That's an improvement. At least she isn't coughing up blood anymore."

Neither Iroh nor Pakku saw the humor in the irony as they helped Katara back under the covers. Iroh went to cooking some tea while Pakku listened to the healer's instructions.

"The girl needs to take it easy for a week or so, two weeks to be on the safe side. That means no waterbending and no healing." He yelled this loud enough to make sure Katara heard it. She made a pff sound and rolled over in her bed. The healer ignored her and continued. "Luckily I brought some extra medicine for her. She needs to pour this powder in her tea three times a day. It is a tad bitter, but it is better than having all those chest pains and whatnot. I'll get her a written prescription so she can get it in other villages if she runs out. Tell her to keep it easy on the healing. That's what really zaps her energy. If she uses it too excessively, then she will be in a world of trouble." Pakku instantly grabbed the healer and stared him dead in the eye.

"How long?" The healer couldn't find a good way to say it, but he had to break it to them sometime.

"What she has is unpredictable, but if I had to guess, two years, one year, perhaps less." Pakku let the healer go and looked back at his granddaughter. He could see that she was clenching the sheets tightly, but she still wore a smile on her face.

"I guess this means I won't get to see my grandchildren," she said sarcastically. Iroh and Pakku looked back at each other. It hurt them to see her like this, but she was still hopeful. She would carry this burden, no matter how heavy it was.

"When shall we tell Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked. Immediately, Katara's heart sank into her stomach. She closed her eyes and thought for a second. The only problem she had was deciding when to tell Zuko. She didn't want him to worry, but the worst was yet to come.

"I need to decide that for myself," she said as tears rolled down her face. "The hardest part will be telling him. He has suffered so much because of me, and I can't even imagine the pain he will go through when he finds out I will die. I just wish…" She couldn't continue. She hated the fact that Zuko would have to watch her die. She had watched her mother die, and it was the worst thing in the world for her. The pain Zuko would have to go through would probably be unbearable, but she knew she had to tell him someday. The question was when.

Pakku knelt down and embraced his weeping granddaughter as he spoke. "Listen to me, Katara. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. This is going to be tough on both you and Zuko, along with everyone else that loves you. You will face many obstacles, and you will most likely undergo great suffering. There are many unanswered questions, but I know one thing. You must fight this. You will survive this. We will find a way to help you through this. Just hold on, if not for our sakes, for Zuko's." Katara's tears quickly disappeared. Pakku was right. She had to be strong for Zuko. She would not let him down. She would always be there for him, even if she knew she would die. She would always be strong for Zuko.

"Well then," Iroh said with a smile. "I think we need to break this serious moment. I find that when I am really depressed tea always lifts the spirits." Katara smiled as she grabbed a cup.

"Yes, let's have some tea." Katara quickly drank her cup and cringed. She didn't know if she could get used to the bitter taste of medicine, but she would smile through all her pain and suffering, just like she always did.

"Well, it is almost night," Pakku stated he looked out the window. "We should get everyone inside before it gets too cold." Iroh looked up with a worried look.

"By the way, where is Prince Zuko?"

* * *

The temperature dropped dramatically as snow began to gently fall on the boat. Zuko hugged himself to keep warm as icicles began to form on his clothes. "C-c-can I g-go in y-yet?"

* * *

Patience: I know it's been a while. This was supposed to come out Friday, but I got really busy. My brother got his wisdom teeth out, so I was outside all day long doing twice the amount of chores I usually do. I also want to look for some errors. Please forgive me. I hope you liked it, especially the last part.

Zuko: Yeah, laugh at the human icicle. Only you would find pleasure in my pain.

Patience: And back by popular demand, Zuko and Katara.

Katara: Thanks for having us again.

Patience: By the way. Some people have been asking me to take Iroh out of the picture. I'm not sure if I will or not, so could you guys help me out? Should I keep Iroh or let him go?

Katara: Keep him. We need some comedy. Besides, Uncle is so kind.

Zuko: Since when can you call Uncle Uncle?

Katara: Since he asked me to. (Shoots him a glare as he backs away cowardly.)

Azula: I think you should hand Iroh over to me so he can receive his punishment as a traitor. (Zuko singes Azula's hair, Katara freezes her in place, and Patience uses her sword to smash her into a million pieces.)

Patience: Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Cya. Who wants a Fire Princess Snow Cone?


	7. Parting Ways

Patience: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've had so much stuff to do, but that is no excuse. I think what I am going to do is focus on my two Avatar stories and wait with the other ones (except my Rurouni Kenshin story. I finally know what I'm going to do with it.)

Zuko: So you are writing again? I thought you died or something.

Katara: It has been awhile. Busy with your boyfriend?

Patience: What? You know that I don't have a boyfriend!

Zuko: Because you have no life.

Patience: Shut up! Anyways, have you seen the new DVD cover for the First Fire Book? It looks awesome, except for Aang. I didn't think he could grow hair.

Zuko: Katara totally stole my mother's hairdo.

Katara: Do you think your mother is the only one who wears her hair like that? At least I didn't wear it in a dumb ponytail.

Zuko: I ought to…

Patience: Do I have to split you two up? Ugh! Let's just start the chapter before my readers burn me alive.

Zuko: That isn't a bad idea. (Gets hit over the head with my sakabato.)

Patience: As I said, let's begin before we don't have a main character left.

**Parting Ways**

Katara and Iroh sat by a campfire in a cave, waiting for Zuko to return. It had been a short two weeks, but there was still too much to sum up. Katara tried to remember what her grandfather had said before they left them to wonder the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

"_Katara, you will have to be more careful from now on. People are after you, and there might be a time when you can't protect yourself."_

"_It's alright, grandfather," Katara replied. "Zuko will be there. We will protect each other." Pakku looked away for a second and then gave his granddaughter a firm stare._

"_Katara, the village…"_

"_Is in danger?" Pakku was surprised at her answer, but he let her continue. "I know. Now that I am with Zuko, the Fire Nation will hunt me down as well. If I stay in the village, then my people will die. I understand that I may never be able to return home." Pakku looked at his granddaughter again. It hurt to see her exiled, but she was alright with it. "Like I said, as long as I have Zuko, I'll be alright." Pakku smiled and gave her a hug._

"_Maybe you can come back when the war is over. Just take care of yourself."_

"_I will. Can you do something for me?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Watch over the village."_

* * *

Katara continued to stare into the fire as if searching for an answer. How long would she have to remain in exile? Would this horrible war ever end? Would she ever see Sokka and Aang again? The last question was the hardest to answer. It had been so long since she had seen the two. She couldn't believe that she would never see them again, but could seeing them cost her Zuko? That was one question she didn't want to answer.

"Katara?" Katara looked up to see Iroh's worried face. Apparently she had been staring into the fire too long. She could see little red spots every time she closed her eyes, but that wasn't the only problem. "Katara, your tea is going to get cold if you don't drink it up."

Katara looked down at her cup. The steam was all gone, but she still tried to gulp it all down at once. The medicine in it was awful, and the only way to keep the bitter taste out was to swallow it fast. This time it caused her to cough uncontrollably. Iroh made a move towards her, but she regained her composure.

"It's alright, Uncle. It just went down the wrong pipe. That's all." Iroh sighed as he poured her another cup.

"You shouldn't scare an old man like that. I could have a heart attack." Katara laughed as she sipped on her new glass of tea.

"Don't be silly, Uncle. Your heart is too big and strong to give out." Iroh started to laugh with the girl. He loved it when she called him Uncle, but that wasn't why he was in a good mood. She had seemed to be happier now that they went into hiding. He was glad that even in the darkest of times she could see the light. "So, Uncle Iroh, what are we going to do now that we are on the run?"

"Well, I think we should go to Ba Sing Se." Katara looked up at the former general.

"Ba Sing Se? You mean the Earth Kingdom capital?" Iroh nodded and continued.

"In these troubled times, many have been forced to run from there villages, whether it be exiles, criminals, or people who have lost everything. They then make their way to this great city. It has become a haven for refugees. We can start a new life without any worries." Iroh smile soon faded away when he saw the sad look in Katara's eyes. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"It will be hard to return to the city you tried to destroy." Iroh laughed as he tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure they won't recognize an old fool like me."

"No, I meant what happened there," Katara stated as softly as she could. Zuko had told her the story of how Luten, Iroh's son, had died in battle. It was a sad event that cost Iroh the thrown. This war had caused so many pains. Sometimes she couldn't stand it. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry, Katara," Iroh said. "What is important now is that we are together. We need to get to a safe place so we can live freely. Besides, Ba Sing Se is full of scholars. Maybe we can find someone that can cure your illness." Katara smiled once again and continued to drink her tea. Iroh was right. As long as they were together, they would be alright. "Why don't we have something to eat?" Iroh then reached into a bag and brought out some fruit. Katara looked at it strangely, knowing full well they didn't have enough money to afford a lot of food.

"Uncle, where did you get this? I don't remember buying it."

"Zuko brought it back with him. When I asked about it, he said it didn't matter where it came from. I suppose he is right. It's pretty scrumptious." Katara looked at the old man as he gobbled it down. Katara had a feeling Zuko didn't pay for this food, and she knew he wouldn't beg for it. Had he stolen it?

_No, _Katara thought. _Zuko is honorable. He wouldn't steal. At least, I hope he wouldn't._ At that thought, Katara turned back to Iroh who had just finished the whole melon.

"Speaking of Zuko, where is he?"

"I think he went to do some soul-searching," Iroh announced. "I gave him some advice and he left. He should be back pretty soon." As if on cue, Zuko walked into the cave. Katara immediately got up and gave him a hug. "I was wondering when you would return, nephew." Katara smiled as she looked at him but then gasped. Zuko's face was mixed with emotions. What could he be thinking about?

"Zuko, is something wrong?" Katara asked. Zuko set down a bag and walked past her.

"I'm fine. Just don't worry. I brought you back some food. We should probably leave early tomorrow. Get some sleep." Zuko went over to his sleeping bag and lied down, leaving Katara to wonder what was bothering him. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of him since he had gone to sleep, so she decided to ask him in the morning.

Unknown to her, Zuko couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what his Uncle had said.

"_In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."_ Zuko twisted and turned trying to figure out the meaning. If he could figure it out, then maybe he could return home. Then it finally dawn on him. _Something you give yourself._

* * *

The next morning Katara and Iroh spent packing up everything so they could leave. Just as they were ready to go, Zuko walked up to them both with his belongings.

"Zuko," Katara stated. "I'm glad you're up. Can you help me carry some bags? They are really heavy." Katara turned around and finally noticed that he had all of his stuff. "Zuko, we can put some of that on the ostrich-horse." Zuko paid no attention to Katara as he stared at his uncle's back.

"Uncle, I've thought a lot about what you said, and I think I know what I need to do."

"Good, good," Iroh stated as he smiled. "I'm glad."

"I've decided that there is nothing to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." Zuko started to walk away when Katara stopped him.

"Wait!" Zuko looked at her with sadness yet anger. He didn't want her to stop him because he needed to do this. However, that wasn't why he was sad.

"I'm sorry. I can't take you with." Katara's eyes grew with fear as he spoke to her. "This is something I need to do on my own. Even if you did come, there is no guareentee that I could protect you."

"I don't care if you can protect me or not, Zuko," Katara yelled back. "I want to be with you. I can take care of myself."

"Then do it!" Zuko yelled, causing Katara to step back. "You are sick, Katara. Take care of your body." He then stepped closer and whispered into her ear. "Go to Ba Sing Se and get some help. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Zuko then got on his ostrich-horse and rode away, leaving Katara and Iroh to travel together. Iroh started to walk to Katara when her quivering voice broke the silence.

"What do we do now?" Iroh embraced her, trying to console her.

"We give him time, my dear. Leave him be…for now."

* * *

Patience: How was that? I hope it was long enough?

Zuko: What were you thinking splitting us up like that?

Patience: You do it in the series. Why not in my story?

Zuko: Because Katara wasn't with us and she wasn't sicks, you idiot!

Patience: It is all part of my plan. I'm sure Katara sees the genius in it, right? (Katara sits in shock.) Well, that's all the time we have for now. Please review.

Zuko: Katara! Wake Up! Snap Out Of It!


	8. The Chase

**The Chase**

"Mmm…that was a wondrous sleep," Iroh said as he stretched and yawned. He looked across the cliff and smiled. It was a beautiful site, especially with the sun rising in the background. "It's going to be a lovely day. Don't you think, Katara?"

"I suppose so, Uncle Iroh." He looked to his right to see the girl sitting silently on the edge of the cliff. She appeared deep in thought as he made his way over to her. When he finally reached her, he realized that she had dark bags under her eyes. Iroh sighed as he stated his next question.

"Katara, did you sleep at all last night?" Katara shook her head slowly. "And you didn't sleep the night before, or the night before that." Katara didn't pay much heed to the statement. She just stared blankly into the horizon. Usually the sight of the sunrise always delighted her. It was the beginning of a new day, the birth of new life. Today, however, she just didn't see the significance in it.

"Three days then," she muttered so softly Iroh barely caught it.

"Three days, my dear?" Iroh didn't understand what it meant until she continued.

"It has been three days since he left." That was when Iroh understood. She was referring to Zuko. "I wonder what he is doing out there. Is it possible that he is at the bottom of this mountain? Or could he be miles away from here in a foreign land."

"It's alright, Katara. He should return soon." Iroh's smile disappeared when he saw her eyes fill with water.

"He said he had to find his own way, but why would he need to? Doesn't he know who he is? Is it because of me?" Iroh immediately grabbed Katara's hands. He could tell she was really shaken up by this, so he had to do something for her.

"Listen here, Katara," he stated firmly. "Zuko is confused at the moment. He needs time to figure things out. I will tell you right now. He certainly is not doing this because of something you did. He knows that he loves you. He would never do anything to jeopardize that." Katara smiled. He was right. She knew Zuko loved her, and she loved him.

"Thank you, Uncle. I really needed to hear that. How can you be so strong?" Iroh laughed at the question.

"It will take more than one of Zuko's little adventures to break me. I've put up with a lot of his little tricks from him running away to putting horse dung in Zhao's tea." Katara laughed with Iroh. She felt that she hadn't laughed in a long time. She was thankful to have Iroh with her. "Now shall we have some tea before we head off?" Katara was about to answer when she heard footsteps coming there way.

"I think we're going to have to put that off for now. I hear someone coming." Both of them hid in the bushes waiting for the person to go by. They couldn't afford to run into Azula now. Katara just hoped it was a villager.

Katara peeked through the bushes when the footsteps stopped. The person standing in front of them was a small girl, probably only twelve years old, in Earth Kingdom clothes. Katara noticed the black haired girl had white eyes as if blindness had set in.

"I think we will be alright, Katara," Iroh whispered. "She seems harmless." Katara watched the girl sigh and stomp her foot. Before she knew it, Iroh was sent flying into the air. Katara instantly ran to his side and helped him up as he rubbed his back.

"Iroh, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"That really hurt, you know," he replied. Katara just looked back at the girl with a strange look. _So she's an earthbender. But how did she know where Iroh was when she attacked?_ The girl looked back at Katara.

"Sorry about that," the girl replied. "I just don't like people spying on me." Iroh smiled back at the girl. Katara could sense that this earthbender wasn't bad, so she let her guard down.

"Our apologies," Iroh replied back. "Katara, why don't you make that tea? I'm sure our guest would like some as well." Katara did as she was told, but she did it in disgust. Here she was making tea for a stranger that had just attacked them. Even worse, the girl sat there without even asking to help. She just folded her arms and scowled as Katara finished making the tea. Who did she think she was? A princess? Katara was a princess and she didn't even act like that, but she knew it would be best to follow Iroh's wishes.

She handed a cup to Iroh who then started to pour tea in it. Katara was shocked that he gave it to the blind girl. She was even more shocked at what she said when she took the cup.

"You don't have to do that for me. I can pour my own tea. I can handle my own weight."

"But I'm doing this because I want to," Iroh stated. "It isn't wrong to accept help from others." Katara poured a cup for herself and then Iroh, listening to the conversation that took place. She looked at the girl as she curled up into a ball and continued to explain why she was so distant.

"Everyone thinks just because I'm blind that I'm helpless. They think I can't do anything on my own."

"Well, apparently," Katara commented, "you can do a lot on your own. The way you moved that rock has convinced me that you are a master earthbender." The blind girl smiled at the statement.

"Thanks, sugar queen." Katara wasn't sure whether to take it as a comment or an insult, so she just left it at that. She couldn't say anything anyways because Iroh started to speak.

"Katara is right. You are very strong, but it's ok to accept help from others when you need it. The only reason they want to help you is because they care about you. You remind me of my nephew though. He wants to become strong, and he thinks he can handle everything on his own."

Katara looked away at that moment. She had been trying to get her mind off of Zuko, but she just couldn't. It wasn't Iroh's fault. She couldn't ever blame Iroh. She just wanted to see him again.

"Where is your nephew now?" the girl asked. Iroh's expression became grim.

"He's a little lost right now. Katara and I have been tracking him for a couple of days. For now, he needs to figure some things out for himself."

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. I can see why he would need you. Maybe next time you see him, you could tell him that you need him, too." Iroh smiled when she put the cup down.

"I think you are right, young lady." The little girl turned to Katara and smiled. "By the way that your heart is beating, I would say that you need him as well." Katara started to blush. This girl could see right through her. Maybe being blind wasn't so terrible after all. "Anyway, thanks for the tea. It was really good. I need to find my friends." She was about to leave when Katara stopped her.

"Wait! You didn't even tell us your name!" The girl stopped in her tracks. Without turning around, she stated her name.

"Toph." Then she walked away.

"Well, Katara, we should get going." Katara nodded as she got up. The words that Toph had said stuck in her head. She did need him, but what did Zuko need? Just as the thought crossed her mind, something fuzzy fell on her head. She started to freak out when Iroh took it off of her and looked at it. "A clump of fur?" Katara looked at it carefully, knowing that she had seen it somewhere before. Then it hit her.

"Appa!" Iroh turned to the girl with a strange look.

"Appa?" he asked.

"That means Aang is near by." Katara couldn't believe it. Aang and Sokka were somewhere close. She couldn't control her legs. They instantly started running down the hill at full speed. Iroh tried to keep up, but the pain in his back slowed him down. She barely could hear her name being called to her, but she didn't care. She had to find Aang.

She got to the bottom of the hill, searching frantically for any sign of her brother and Aang. Then she spotted it. Another clump of Appa's hair. Then another, and another. It was a trail leading across a plain of sand. She continued to run after it until she came to a small abandoned town. Nothing could be heard and she wondered if this was the right spot. Then she heard a blast. It sounded like fire burning. She heard a blast of air, and she knew it was the right spot. She ran to the spot where she heard the sounds. There stood Azula in a ring of fire, and against the wall was Aang. Katara instantly opened her water pouch and dowsed the place, causing Azula to run. Aang was about to run after her when he saw who had just saved her.

"Katara, you're alright!" He instantly ran to his friend and gave her a hug. Katara was so happy to see him. She wanted to say how happy she was, but another blast of fire came from outside. "Zuko."

"Zuko is here?" Katara asked frantically. Zuko couldn't handle Azula by himself. She instantly ran outside only to find Azula and Zuko fighting each other. She had just forced him to the ground and was about to attack when Katara threw a water whip at her. Azula looked at her new opponent and smiled.

"Another rat wants to get burned," she muttered. She was ready to attack when a boomerang hit her in the head. Katara looked around and saw Sokka with a smile.

"Sokka!" Katara said. Sokka jumped to her side and started to chase the fleeing Azula. Katara ran back to see if Zuko was alright. Just as she got there, Iroh started to lift him from the ground. "Did you miss us, Zuko?" Zuko smiled but then looked at the fight before him.

"We better lend a hand to the Avatar," he stated as he got up. Azula was about to attack with her lightning when she was invisibly swept up from her feet. Katara looked behind the fallen firebender to find Toph with her hands in a fighting position.

"You didn't think you would get to have all the fun, did you?" she asked as she joined the fighters. Azula got up to find six people ready to attack her. Azula looked down the line with a disgusted look.

"What a sight," she sneered. "Traitors and enemies come together to stop me." She wanted to attack, but everyone's guard was up. She was much smarter than that. She would wait for an opening and then escape. First, she needed to make that opening. She put her hands up in defeat and closed her eyes.

"You got me. I know when I have been defeated. The Fire Princess surrenders with honor." Azula looked up to find that no one had bought her surrender, or at least they wouldn't let their guard down while they tied her up. Then she saw her escape route. Her dumb uncle had looked to the side for a moment. It was enough for her to attack him in the chest. As he went flying back, she saw the shocked look on her brother's face. The four remaining benders let everything lose, but an explosion let them know she was gone.

Zuko ran to his uncle. His wound looked serious, and he wasn't moving. This was his fault. If he hadn't let Azula get away, he could have prevented this.

"Zuko." He heard the Avatar utter his voice. It was his fault, too. He was the reason why he had to travel the world for so long. If the Avatar hadn't been there, Iroh would have never had to face Azula. He didn't want to see him right now.

"Leave me," Zuko whispered. The others started to back up, but Katara only stepped forward.

"Zuko, we can help Uncle Iroh. I have healing powers, remember?" Katara waited for a response, but what she got pierced her heart.

"LEAVE!!!" Katara couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could do. All she did was run out of the burning town with her friends. She would have to part with Zuko once again. She would be able to spend more time with Aang and Sokka, but it would be a long time before she would meet her love again.

_Katara,_ Zuko thought as he put Iroh on his horseostrich. _I can't let you do that. I will help Uncle by myself. I just hope we see each other soon. _

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to get everything ready for college. Plus, I have a boss that makes me do work that burns my eyes (a lot of postal work, organization, typing numbers, etc.), then I'm trying to work on golf for college, and then I have to work for my parents.

Zuko: Cry me a river, you whining baby.

Katara: Zuko, Patience is very busy. She's lucky that she gets time to work on this.

Zuko: The only reason why she can work on this is because she is psychotic.

Patience: Zuko, do you want another bump on the head, or should I just kill Iroh now?

Zuko: You wouldn't…

Patience: (Turns the blade on my sakabato) Wanna try me? (Zuko shakes his head) Anyways, I think I'm going to skip the part about the Library, Desert, and all that other stuff. I want Zuko and Katara to meet up again in the next chapter. It will probably be the one about the Guru. I hope that's alright. Please read and review. Cya.


	9. Sendoffs and Reunions

Patience: Ok. I really hate to do this, but I'm going to have to skip a couple of episodes so this story starts moving along faster.

Zuko: You're just lazy.

Patience: I am not lazy. This story is about you and Katara. I'm not going to waste a bunch of time on you running around with your boyfriend Jet.

Katara: You were running around with Jet?

Zuko: He is not my boyfriend!

Patience: Really? You were pretty close to him on that ship.

Katara: You were sitting next to him?

Zuko: We were planning on getting food from the ship.

Patience: And then you had that dance with him.

Katara: ZUKO!!!

Zuko: Katara, no! I wasn't doing any… (Gets hit with giant wave).

Patience: Anyways, I'm going to change things up a little. Long Feng is in jail. Zuko and Iroh are serving tea in the upper ring of the city. Appa is back. Azula is on her way. And finally, surprise, surprise, this chapter is actually going to be longer. Yay! On with the story.

**Send-offs and Reunions**

Katara couldn't believe it. They were finally in Ba Sing Se. They were safe from the Fire Nation. They were planning an attack against the Fire Lord on the Day of the Black Sun. The best part was that Katara was finally with all of her friends.

After so many weeks, Katara had been finally reunited with Aang and Sokka. She even had a new friend, Toph. She was glad to finally have another girl in the group, even if Toph did have Aang's and Sokka's senses of humor. Everything was going great. Well, almost everything.

Katara sat in the garden next to the pond of water. She had really brushed up on her waterbending, and she even had time to teach Aang as a master. He had progressed nicely with both his waterbending and earthbending. All he needed now was firebending.

_If only Zuko was here,_ she thought. Yes, if only Zuko was here. Aang could learn firebending. They could learn all the secrets of the Fire Nation and plan a foolproof attack. If Zuko was here, maybe Katara wouldn't feel so empty. Of course, she had Aang, Sokka, and Toph to keep her company, but she just felt lonely without Zuko.

"Guess who," someone said as they covered her eyes. She smiled as she put a finger to her lips.

"Hmm. Let's see," Katara mused. "Small hands. Squeaky voice. Light feet. Aang!" Katara turned around to see the smiling monk staring at her.

"Do I really have a squeaky voice?" he asked shyly. Katara giggled innocently as she hugged her friend.

"Not as squeaky as Sokka's." Aang laughed with Katara. He was glad that he could make her smile again. He felt that his Katara had been so distant since they had been reunited. She could always be found gazing at the clouds as if she was thinking of something. He wondered if it was him she was daydreaming about. Katara looked back at Aang to make sure he was listening. "Aang, are you alright?" Aang shook his head and smiled back.

"Yeah, I was just looking at you." Aang had realized he had said something wrong, so he tried to recover himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful. "Wait! That didn't come out right! I mean, it's not that you aren't pretty. You are pretty, but I'm not a pervert. That sounds really…" Katara smiled again and stopped Aang before he continued. "You're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you, Aang?" she replied. "You're too sweet." There was a slight pause. Both started to talk, but then they stopped.

"Go ahead, Katara. I can wait." Katara tried to find the words to tell him her feelings. She looked at the monk that stood before her. He wasn't the little child that he was when she left him. He had grown to her eye level. He still acted like a kid, but Katara could tell that the battles he had faced had aged him mentally and emotionally.

"I'm just so impressed at how you have grown," she stated. "I can't believe how much time elapsed while I was gone." Katara was about to tell him what happened, but she didn't dare. All that pain and suffering she faced would surely trigger his Avatar State. She hated seeing him like that. He looked so pained. She was also afraid to tell him about Zuko. She knew Aang wouldn't understand, but she had no idea how much it would break his heart. Instead, she turned to Aang and smiled. "I just missed you so much."

Aang smiled as he hugged her again. "I missed you, too, Katara. That whole time you were held prisoner, I worried about what Zuko might do to you. I was so afraid I would never see you again. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Aang quickly stopped at the sound of the hoarse, raspy cough that erupted from Katara's mouth. "Katara, are you ok?" Aang asked as he watched Katara pulled away from the hug. Every so often she started coughing. Sometimes it was small and short-lived. Other times it seemed to go on forever. Katara had always insisted that she was fine, but Aang still worried.

"It's nothing," Katara stated as she composed herself. She had been fine for a little while. Then it would all come back. She couldn't tell her brother or Aang what was wrong. All she could do was put on a strong face. "I'm sorry, Aang. What were you saying?" Aang was about to continue when a soldier came up to him and bowed.

"Sir Aang, Lady Katara, the Earth King has requested an audience with you. He has some important information to give you." Katara straightened herself up and looked at Aang.

"It looks like we will have to continue this conversation later," Aang said. Katara nodded and they followed the soldier to the palace.

* * *

"We found some things in Long Feng's room that belong to you," the Earth King stated. The guards brought some boxes out to the four friends standing before him. "It appears that he had files about every person in Ba Sing Se, including you. He also had instructions from a Guru in the Eastern Air Temple." Aang was given a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"His name is Guru Pathik. He says that he can teach me how to control the Avatar State!" Aang smiled as Toph was given the next piece of paper. It was from her mother saying that she wanted to meet her daughter in the city. Katara stepped forward with an uncertain look.

"Was there anything for us?" Katara asked.

"No, but there was an intelligence report from Chief Hakoda stating the location of his Water Tribe warriors." Sokka quickly grabbed the report and read it.

"He's not too far from here," he stated excitedly. "He's going to be in a place called Chameleon Bay for a couple of days."

"What are you going to do, young Avatar?" the Earth King asked. Aang looked at his friends for an answer. Did he really want to leave them after what happened in the past few days? Did he really want to leave Katara again? What if she was captured again by the Fire Nation? Did he really want to risk that? Unfortunately, his mind was made up for him.

"I think we need to go our separate ways for now," Katara stated reluctantly. Everyone looked at the waterbender. They couldn't believe she had just said they should split up. She could barely believe it either. Aang wouldn't have it.

"No, Katara. I don't want to leave you again. We need to stick together." Again, they all stared at her. She didn't want to admit it, but splitting up was there best option.

"Think about it, Aang," Katara continued with a hint of sadness. "The Guru will help you control the Avatar State. It may be the only way for you to defeat the Fire Lord. It isn't a matter of what you want anymore. It's what the world needs from you. You have to do this for them. You can't put us first anymore." Aang looked at his one love. It hurt him to think he would have to be separated from her again, but she was right. He had to do this.

"I guess that means that I will have to stay here," Sokka muttered with disappointment. "The Earth King will need guidance in the next couple of days." Sokka was about to walk off, but he felt his arm being tugged on. When he looked back, he saw his sister's sad eyes.

"No, Sokka," she said. "You need to be with father right now. I will stay with the Earth King." Sokka looked at his sister with surprise. Katara knew how much he wanted to see their father. She wanted to see him too, but Sokka needed to see him more than either one of them. She watched as he grabbed her hand with a smile.

"Thank you, Katara. You have no idea how much this means to me." Katara nodded as the others went to prepare. Katara was the last one left with the king. She turned to him and began to bow when she started coughing again. This time she fell to her knees. The king quickly got up to assist her, but she gestured that she was fine. The king ignored her and grabbed her hand.

"Miss Katara, you are not fine." Katara looked down at her hand only to find it covered in blood. "How long have you had tuberculosis?" Katara tried to hide her eyes from him, but she knew it was time to let it out.

"It started when I was a little girl, but I have been able to control it up until a couple of weeks ago. The doctors say that I won't live to see eighteen." The king looked at her with pity, but she smiled back. "Please don't look at me like that. I am content with myself. I have lived a happy life."

"But you haven't had the chance to even love someone yet," the king stated.

"That's not entirely true," Katara answered back with a sad smile. "I just hope I get the chance to see him again." When Katara said that, she wasn't sure who she meant by him. Was it Aang, or was it Zuko? That was something she would have to figure out. For now, the king had other plans.

"Miss Katara, I will find a way to help you, just as I have already helped your friends. You have helped me, so I will find a way to cure your illness. Just hold on." Katara smiled as she bowed to him in success this time.

"Thank you."

* * *

Everyone was ready to leave by the next morning. Aang would take Sokka to Hakoda's camp and then head to the Eastern Air Temple. Toph would meet her mother on the outskirts of town. Katara would stay behind and help the Earth King plan the attack against the Fire Nation. Just before Aang and Sokka got onto Appa, Katara made her way towards them. Aang immediately ran to Katara with red cheeks. She loved how cute he looked. He was so innocent.

"Katara, I need to tell you something," Aang said shyly.

"I'm listening, Aang." Aang looked at her eyes. He was finally going to get the chance to tell her how he felt. However, fate was cruel to him as always.

"Aang, let's go!" Sokka yelled. "The Day of the Black Sun isn't stopping for us."

"Just a minute, Sokka," Katara yelled back. "Aang wants to say something." She turned back to Aang with a smile. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh…take care." Aang had chickened out again. Why couldn't he tell Katara he loved her?

"Are you almost ready to depart?" a voice came from behind. The Earth King was standing behind Katara with his pet bear, Bosco. "I hope your journey is both safe and prosperous. Before you leave, I have received news that a group of Kyoshi warriors will be arriving here soon to assist us in the war."

"Suki is coming here?" Sokka yelled as he fell off Appa. Everyone looked at him to make sure he was ok, but he recovered quickly by brushing the dust off his pants. "Your highness, the Kyoshi warriors are a group of very strong and trustworthy allies. They will be an important asset to winning this war."

"Then I will welcome them with open arms. I bid you farewell. Please return safely." The Earth King smiled again and left just as Katara was giving Aang a hug. A kiss on the cheek made him blush. Toph joined in, surely a rare sight. Even Sokka gave in and gave them a group hug. Just as the boys took off, Katara waved and yelled after them.

"Good luck!" she yelled. Her next response was almost silent. "Please be careful."

Aang and Sokka flew in the sky with Appa, both smiling and musing about how everything would turn out.

"You know what, Aang?" Sokka stated. "I think things are finally going right for us."

"I think you are right, Sokka."

* * *

Back at Ba Sing Se, Long Feng was sitting in his cell enjoying a meal that a Dai Li agent had just delivered him. He smiled as the words of the loyal agent played in his head. _No matter what happens, Master Long Feng, the Dai Li will always remain loyal to you, not the Earth King._

* * *

Across town, Toph entered an empty circular room where her mother was supposed to be.

"Mom?" Toph asks. She gasped realizing it was a trap, but it was too late. Just as she ran out of the building, a metal coffin encased her body. She tried pounding her way out, but it was no use. She felt to people walking up to her. She immediately recognized the voices.

"Where do you think you are going, little princess?" Xin Fu asked.

"This is for your own good, Toph," Master Yu stated. "It's time to go back to your home." Toph could only glare at them as they loaded her up onto a cart and drove away.

"I will find a way out," she whispered. "And when I do, you will wish you stayed in your two bit dojo and rock pile of an arena."

* * *

In the palace, the Earth King smiled as three girls in warrior clothing and war paint knelt before you. "As the Earth King and on behalf of Ba Sing Se, welcome. We are honored to have you here."

"Believe me, my good king," the disguised Azula said as she lifted her head. "The pleasure will be ours." The king smile grew more as both Ty Lee and Mai lifted their heads with evil grins.

* * *

It had been a long morning of planning with the Council of Five, and Katara was exhausted. There was the brief comic relief when Momo had knocked down the Fire Nation towers on the attack map, but the generals were still stuffy. She decided that it was time to get out of the palace and do a little relaxing. Maybe some tea would free her mind.

She looked up at that thought to find herself in front of a tea shop. It looked like it had just opened, but customers were pouring in. She looked up at the sign. _The Jasmine Dragon,_ she said in her mind. _Sounds interesting, and oddly familiar._ She listened closely as two women came out.

"That was the best tea I had ever had," the one woman said. "No wonder he is so popular."

"And to think he started in the lower ring of this city," the other stated. "This owner has great talent." The two women walked by as Katara smiled.

"Well, if it is as good as they say, then why not?" Katara immediately walked into the small building to find it full. She tried to find a spot, but that's not all she found.

"Uncle, I need two ginsengs and three jasmines for the party of five old ladies." Katara immediately looked up at the familiar voice. _It couldn't be. It can't be._

"Business is going well, isn't it nephew?" the old man said as he poured the tea. "Finally, I have my own, little tea shop."

"I'm so glad you have seen your dreams come true. I only hope mine can come true as well." The young man turned around to face Katara. As she scanned his face, she could only utter one word slowly.

"Zuko."


	10. Who Are You?

Alright. When I wrote that last chapter, I had yet to have seen the last five episodes of the Earth Book. The funny thing is that I haven't had satellite for over a year now. The story behind that is this. I wasn't watching where I was going and I backed over a fence post with my pickup. My already pissed off dad ran inside the house, ripped the dish cables out, and then proceeded to throw the dish box out the window. Needless to say, I've been a little short on anime. But now I have all DVDs of Avatar and I can finally continue on the right foot. Hope you enjoy it.

**Who Are You?**

Katara watched in shock as Zuko dropped his tray of tea. The shattering china didn't turn her eyes away from his. Time seemed to stop as she tried to think of what to say next. Her mouth moved, but the words wouldn't come out. She could barely feel her feet inching her body towards the prince as she reached her hand out and thought to herself.

_Please, god. Don't let this be a dream. Let him be real._ She got as close as possible, her hand inches away from his face. She half expected her fingers to go through him like a ghost, but they didn't even get that far. She gasped when Zuko grabbed her hand gently. He looked into her teary eyes as he spoke his first word to her.

"Katara." Katara completely lost it. She sobbed loudly into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. She didn't care how many people were watching the scene. She only wanted to be with her prince. He whispered softly and kindly into her ear as he rubbed her head. "It's alright, Katara. You're fine. We're going to be fine." She looked up and found a warm smile on his face. "I missed you." Katara could only smile back and retreat into his chest again.

"I missed you, too."

* * *

Katara sat in the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon as Iroh and Zuko closed shop. She was impressed with how well the two had gotten along. They had a quiet life and an honest living. Zuko could finally forget about his cold past and start a new life.

"Here." Katara looked up to find Zuko offering a cup of tea. She nodded and accepted it. The warm liquid heated her body and eased her mind.

"Iroh hasn't lost his touch, I see," Katara said while Zuko sat opposite of her.

"It's how we got this shop," he answered back. "Uncle has become so popular with his tea."

"That means you can finally rest. You don't have to worry about Azula or your father." Katara looked at Zuko. His smile had disappeared, and she realized what she had just said. She tried to change the subject. "We had a tough time getting into the city. The Dai Li tried to arrest us for conspiracy to overthrow the Earth King, but the truth was that their leader, Long Feng, was trying to do just that. We have the Earth King's trust now. We are actually in the process of forming an attack on the Fire Nation."

"We?" Zuko asked as he looked up.

"Yes. Everyone is working hard to become stronger. Sokka went to see dad and train. I'm here forming the attack strategy with the Council of Five. And Aang went to see a Guru so he can control the Avatar State."

"The Avatar is here?" Zuko exclaimed. He got up so fast that his chair was knocked over. Katara was a little startled, but she continued.

"He's not here now, but he will be back after a week. Maybe you and Uncle Iroh can help teach him firebending."

"The Avatar," Zuko said in a low voice. Katara didn't like the way he was talking. He sounded so determined and relentless. "I can finally get the Avatar. He is in my hands. I can see father's face now." Zuko walked to Katara and grabbed her shoulders. "Where is he, Katara? You must tell me."

"Zuko, stop it. You're scaring me." That wasn't all he was doing. His grip was starting to burn. Katara remembered this happening before when he had first captured her.

"Tell me where he is, Katara! I need to restore my honor!" Katara couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop him. She did the only thing she could think of.

_Smack!_

Zuko steadily turned his head back to Katara. He let her go slowly and carefully and felt the warm, red hand mark on his cheek. He knew what had happened, and he knew he deserved it. Why did he deserve it?

"Katara, what did I just do?" Katara looked back at him with regret. How could he still be like this? She thought he had changed. She knew what would happen if Zuko saw Aang. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but I cannot allow you to see Aang. I need to go." She started to turn when Zuko grabbed her hand. She could feel the panic through his touch, and terror filled his voice.

"Please don't go, Katara. I can change. Just give me a chance."

"No, Zuko. You haven't changed at all. You are still the lost prince that left me." And that was it. The door closed behind Katara, and Zuko was left standing alone. He turned around to see his Uncle standing in the doorway. For once in his life, Iroh looked angry.

"She is right, you know. You haven't changed one bit." Zuko didn't want to face his Uncle. He just wanted to be with Katara.

"How can you expect me to change, Uncle? It is my destiny to chase and capture the Avatar. I have to regain my honor."

"Wrong, Prince Zuko! Is it your destiny or a destiny that someone pushed on you?"

"How dare you say something like that!" Iroh wasn't finished. He wouldn't let his nephew ruin his chance for happiness.

"I found my happiness, Prince Zuko. You said you want your dream to come true. But what is your dream? You need to ask yourself the important questions. Who are you? What do you want? What is your destiny?" Zuko growled to himself. The truth was he didn't know. He was too confused. He wanted his father's love. He wanted to help his nation. He wanted Katara to see him for what he really was. He bowed his head to the ground in despair.

"What am I suppose to do, Uncle? What should I do?"

"I cannot tell you what to do. I can only give you some advice. Look into your heart. If you look hard enough, you will find the answer."

* * *

Katara stopped in front of a fountain and swished the water around. She thought that somehow the water would give her the answers she needed. Her element had always been there for her, but now it seemed to have abandoned her. She sighed and gave up.

"What am I going to do about him?" she asked herself. "Maybe he would grow on Aang. Sokka didn't get along with him at first. Maybe this could work." She looked back into the water. This time she found the answer she needed. It wasn't the one she wanted, but she got it anyways. "Who am I kidding? Unless if Zuko sees the big picture, then he will never give up on capturing. Aang."

"I thought New Ozai was boring, but Ba Sing Se is worst. Azula picks the worst places to conquer." Katara's head shot up at the drop of the name. Who would mention the Fire Princess in this city? Then she saw her. Walking down the street in green robes was none other than Mai. Katara remembered her. She had never seen a darker girl or a more deadly girl with daggers. She remembered Ty Lee, the acrobat that could block a person's chi with a single blow to the neck. Both these girls were friends of Azula. How had they gotten into the city?

"It doesn't matter," Katara muttered as she took off towards the palace. "I have to tell the Earth King!" She had just rounded the turn when Mai saw something blue flash in the corner of her eye.

* * *

"This could be a problem."

Katara was finally running down the hallway to the king's chamber. She was almost out of breath, but she made it into the throne room. She was relieved when she saw the three Kyoshi Warriors sitting in front of the throne. The king wasn't there, but they could find him together.

"Suki," Katara panted. "I'm so glad you are here. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw one of Princess Azula's friends."

"Did anyone else see her?" Suki asked.

"No, I don't think so. We have to tell the Earth King!" Suki got up and smiled at Katara.

"That won't be necessary, Princess Katara." Suki lifted her head slowly and stared right into Katara's eyes. Katara immediately gasped at what she saw. Instead of Suki's warm blue eyes, she saw dangerous gold eyes. This wasn't Suki staring back at her. It was Azula.

Katara was ready to attack, but she barely got her canteen open when one of the other Kyoshi Warriors jumped into the air and jabbed her in the neck. Katara's eyes went wide as she lost control of her muscles. Her body splashed limply into the puddle as the three hovered over her. She couldn't move. She could defend herself. She was at their mercy now.

"Let's see what our little princess has been up to," Azula said as Mai handed her a piece of paper. "Hmm…the Earth King is planning an attack on the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse. Quite the little scam. Too bad our coup d'état is going to prevent it."

"Azula, we can go have some tea before we overthrow the king," Ty Lee said. Azula only gave her a weird look.

"Why would we do that?" Azula asked. Ty Lee giggled as she handed her a flyer.

"I think you want to visit the owner personally." Azula looked it over and smiled. At the bottom of the flyer was a seal. It had been altered slightly, but she had recognized it.

"The Dragon of the West," Azula said slyly. "So, uncle and brother are in the city as well. I think it is time for a family reunion."

"Zu…ko…" Katara mumbled. Azula smiled as her friends picked her up.

"Oh don't worry, Princess Katara. You will be seeing your little boyfriend soon."

* * *

So I'm trying to keep this as close to the story as possible with a few twists and turns. I know I probably have a few mistakes, so I apologize. The next chapter is going to be big. I mean really important. So watch out. Cya.


	11. The Crossroads of Destiny

Patience: Alright, my loyal readers. This is probably one of the most important chapters in both stories. You must pay attention. If you don't, you will miss out on everything.

Zuko: Like you missed out on your boyfriend? (Gets bashed over the head.)

Patience: Let's continue.

**The Crossroads of Destiny**

Katara lay on the ground, trying to will her legs back into mobility. It had been almost an hour after Ty Lee had paralyzed her body and had thrown her in this crystal cavern. She was amazed at how beautiful a prison cell could be. Green crystals shimmered light, causing the room to illuminate brightly. If Katara could move, she would have seen if she could break through a wall. Then again, the crystal must be pretty strong if the Dai Li used it to hold prisoners.

"Alright, Katara," she encouraged herself. "You got your upper body working. You have two strong legs. You need to stand on them." Katara tried with all of her might to get the nerves in her feet working. Suddenly, she felt something twitch in her shoes. "There you go. Now let's get up." She slowly sat up against the wall, using it as a guide to help her stand up. It took her about ten minutes, but she was finally on her feet. She sighed with relief and looked around.

There were a few tunnels in the walls around her, but each one she looked up was blocked at the top. The crystal was definitely too hard to break through. Maybe if she had some water she could tear it down. Unfortunately, there was no way out. She was trapped.

Just as she decided this, she heard something open up in one of the tunnels. A light shined through but was quickly covered with a shadow. She wondered why the Dai Li had paid her a visit. She soon found out.

"You have a visitor." The next thing she saw shocked her. A body came rolling down the tunnel and landed at her feet. When the light disappeared, the body looked up at her with a surprised look. Katara returned the look with a glare and a cold voice.

"Zuko, what are you doing here? Why did they throw you down here with me?" He would answer. He just turned his back to her. Katara's first reaction when she saw him was to hug him, but then she remembered their conversation at the tea shop. She wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Oh, I get it. It's a trap. I'm bait for Aang, just like before. That way when he comes to rescue me you can capture him, and you'll finally have him in your Fire Nation clutches. Am I pretty close?" Still, Zuko wouldn't answer her. "You're horrible. You know that? I thought you had changed, but you haven't. You're still after Aang, the last hope for the world. But you would know anything about hope. Killing is in your blood, just like your father." That was when Zuko finally turned around.

"Katara, please. It's not like that. You don't know anything."

"I don't? How dare you! Do you have any idea what this war has put me through? Me personally?" Katara turned around and curled up in a little ball. Zuko could tell she was crying. "They took my mother from me." Zuko slowly walked towards her and gave her a hug. He hated seeing her in pain. It seemed like all he did was cause her pain.

"I know. I'm sorry. They took my mother away, too." That was when Katara stopped. She turned to face Zuko, only to find tears flowing from his eyes. "I thought they had taken you away from me, too. I don't want to lose you ever again."

"Zuko." She couldn't believe he was crying for her. She felt really bad for yelling at him. She wanted to be with him so bad. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to think anymore, Zuko. Everything is so messed up." Zuko lifted her chin and smiled.

"I am, too, but I know one thing," he whispered slowly. "I'm not confused about my feelings for you. I love you, Katara." He reached down and kissed her. She tasted so sweet. He didn't want to separate, but he knew he had to. When he did, Katara went back for him.

"Don't stop, Zuko. I don't want you to stop." Zuko smiled as he kissed her again and laid her on the ground. He wouldn't stop. He didn't care if tonight was the last night they lived. He would make the best of it.

* * *

A hand pressed against the ground in front of the palace. A smile appeared across the face of the earthbender as she spoke to her friends.

"There's definitely a crystal cavern down there, but it's deep." Toph continued to feel the surface until she found what she was looking for. "Sugar queen is down there with Zuko, but they are really deep. You'll have to dig a lot Aang." Toph stomped her foot on the ground and a crater appeared. Sokka stepped forward and explained the plan.

"Aang, take Iroh and find Zuko and Katara. Toph and I will go warn the Earth King about the coup." Aang and Iroh nodded as they made their way into the ground. As Sokka and Toph made their way into the palace, Toph frowned as she thought about what she just felt. _Katara sure keeps herself busy. I just hope Aang isn't too hurt by what he sees._

* * *

Katara finished adjusting her shirt just as Zuko came up behind her. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine," she said with a mischievous smile. "I didn't know how smooth you could be." Zuko laughed as he hugged her.

"You weren't bad yourself." Katara loved his embrace. It was so warm and so caring. He wished she could stay in his arms forever, but she had things to take care of.

"You know, you could still help Aang. He needs a teacher for firebending."

"Perhaps I could," Zuko said. Katara was surprised, and somewhat relieved.

"Are you sure? What about your destiny?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about that." Zuko felt his scar, which made Katara frown. "This scar has always marked me. I always thought that I was the marked prince cursed to chase the Avatar until I died. Lately, I found out that I am free to choose my destiny, even if I won't be free of this scar."

"Maybe you can be free of that scar." Zuko turned to Katara, who was now grabbing something from her shirt.

"How is that possible?" Zuko asked. What did she have up her sleeve now? Katara was a little hesitant, but she decided she wanted this for Zuko.

"I have healing powers, remember?" Zuko's eyes went wide in fear.

"No, Katara. You can't try. Remember what happened last time? You could die if you use your healing powers!"

"Not exactly," she continued. "I've been seeing a doctor in the palace. He said I could heal, but I couldn't use waterbending to fight. I have to choose one or the other within the next week. The Earth King is still looking for a cure. Maybe I can get better." Zuko was glad that there was hope for her, but his hope had faded.

"I won't let you try. Besides, it's a scar. You can't heal it." Zuko saw Katara holding a small bottle as she approached him.

"This is water from a spiritual spring in the Northern Water Tribe. Pakku gave it to me before we left the South Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for a special occasion. I don't know if it will work, but…" Zuko closed his eyes as Katara touched his scar. Zuko deserved to be free. She would gladly give her health to make him happy.

Their moment was cut short when they heard an explosion. Rocks flew everywhere. When the dust cleared, Iroh and Aang were standing in a tunnel. Katara instantly ran to the airbender and hugged him. Iroh did the same with Zuko.

"Aang, I knew you would come for me." Katara held him tight, missing the glares that Zuko and Aang gave each other.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked. Katara nodded with a smile as she released him. What she heard next surprised her.

"Uncle, I don't get it. Why is the Avatar with you?"

"I came to save your sorry butt. That's what." Zuko growled as he took a step towards the monk, but Iroh held him back. Aang did the same, but Katara stopped him.

"Aang!" she yelled, finally getting his attention. She had never seen him so angry. Luckily Iroh said something.

"Why don't you two go ahead and help your friends?" he suggested. "We'll catch up." Aang nodded and ran into the tunnel. Katara followed, but not before sharing a goodbye look with Zuko. When they were both gone, Iroh started his lecture. "Zuko, you are not the man you used to be. You are stronger, wiser, and kinder. You're life has been leading up to this point in time. You have reached the crossroads of destiny. It is time for you to choose. Time to choose the good inside of you."

Their talk was interrupted by a crash. The next thing Zuko knew Iroh was incased in crystals. He looked up to see two Dai Li agents in front of him. Between the two agents was Azula.

"I expected this kind treachery from you, uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko! You are a lot of things, Zuko, but you are no traitor. Are you?" Zuko hated his sister's mind games. He wouldn't play along.

"Release him at once, Azula," he yelled with anger. Azula could only smile at the scene.

"You still have a chance at honor, you know. You can still redeem yourself." Zuko's eyes widened. What did she mean?

"The redemption she speaks of is not for you, Prince Zuko," Iroh said sternly. Azula only glared back at her trapped uncle.

"Why don't you let him decide for himself, uncle?" Azula's face went sober as she looked back at her brother. "I need you, Zuko. I've been planning every step carefully to this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, but the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I beg you. Look inside of your heart. What is it you truly want?" Zuko closed his eyes as he thought about his uncle's words. Azula could see he would make his own decision. She couldn't stop him either way. She had done everything she could. She had chosen her words as carefully and cunning as possible. She hoped they were enough. She just hoped against all hope he would choose her. She waved her hand and the Dai Li agents retreated.

"You are free to decide," she stated as she walked past the two. Zuko tried hard to decide what he wanted. Honor, his throne, his father's love.

_Katara._

* * *

"We have to find Sokka and Toph," Katara yelled as Aang ran beside her. They ran into a giant room just a fireball flew in front of them. They both turned around to see Azula walking behind them. More flames came at them. Aang formed a rock barrier just in time to stop the flames. Azula had seemed to disappear into the smoke, but she soon came flying at them with more flames. Both Katara and Aang put up a water shield. Then Aang tore the rock pillar that Azula had landed on. When she land between the two benders, she put up her hands, ready to strike. Katara knew she wouldn't go down easily, but she knew she could beat the Fire Princess with Aang.

Everyone waited for the first move to be made. Oddly enough, it wasn't made by any of the three. A fireball landed in the middle of the three benders. When they looked to see where it came from, they found Zuko in fighting stance. Katara was glad to see him staring down his sister. They would surely win with Zuko. Her hopes fell when he switched his eyes to Aang. He was sent flying with Zuko's blast, followed by a fury of more blasts. Katara's jaw hung open, but only long enough for Azula to get in the first attack. It was Azula vs. Katara and Aang vs. Zuko.

As Aang and Zuko fought, the airbender could tell Zuko had gained a lot of skill. Just a few months ago, Zuko could barely touch him. Now he was getting in just as many hits as the Avatar. He would have to use every element he had to beat him.

Azula wasn't having an easy time either. Twice Katara had almost caught her with her water. The second time she had clipped off an inch of the princess's hair. Katara finally got a hold of the firebender with her water arms, first the right arm and then the left leg. Azula was hers until Zuko cut the water with his fire whips. It was Zuko's turn to take on Katara.

Azula smiled as she looked to the side. The Avatar was just crawling out of a hole. Perfect timing for a sneak attack. Azula hit him as hard as she could with her flames. Aang tried to block it, but his rock shattered. He did recover himself and encased himself with rock when Azula started to propel herself with flames.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara went after each other with their elemental whips. Katara couldn't believe she was fighting the one she loved. She had to stop him. Why had he traded sides? He thought he loved her.

"I thought you changed," she yelled as she flung water at him. He quickly dodged it and threw flames at her, which she dodged.

"I _have_ changed," he replied. Katara continued to hold him off, hoping that he would come to his senses. Before she knew it, Azula had appeared in front of her. Where had Aang gone? She hoped that he had escaped. Katara tried to hold the siblings off, but two simultaneous blasts finally sent her flying against the wall. She felt her hair and body go limp as the two firebenders draw near her.

A loud rumbling sound could be heard. Katara looked up to see Aang diving towards the ground in rage. He started riding a rock towards his opponents. He would attack them with everything he had to save Katara. Fate was not on his side today. A Dai Li agent appeared and destroyed the rock, sending Aang to the ground. Just as he rose to his feet, hundreds of Dai Li agents jumped to the ground, ready to attack.

Aang looked around hopelessly. Zuko and Azula stood in front of Aang, along with the Dai Li agents. Katara was surrounded by more agents as she tried to hold them off with her water octopus. There was no denying.

_There's too many,_ Aang thought as he incase himself in crystal._ I'm sorry, Katara._ Aang started to meditate, doing the one thing he never thought he would: Giving up on his love for Katara. He could feel the cosmic energy flow through him. He had done it. The crystal case shattered as Aang rose to the sky with arrows and eyes shining blue. Katara smiled as Aang reached his Avatar state. Everyone stared in awe as Aang prepared himself for attack. Almost everyone.

Aang suddenly felt a strong shock move through his body. Katara looked to the side to see Azula standing in her lightning attack stance. Azula laughed as Aang plummeted to the ground. Tears rolled down Katara's cheeks as she desperately rode a wave to catch Aang. She caught him just in time and then rested on the ground. She examined him carefully. If she didn't hurry, he would die.

Katara looked up through watery eyes as Zuko and Azula advanced towards her again. She was completely drained of energy. She could only beg for her life.

"Please, Zuko. Stop this. Isn't this enough?"

"I will have my honor back," he stated. Katara shook her head. She had completely lost the one she loved. The Zuko she knew didn't exist anymore.

Just as they were about to capture her, more flames appeared in front of the royal family. Iroh jumped in front of Katara with his flames ready.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can," he yelled. "Get out of here!" Katara didn't even bother to argue. She made her way to the waterfall as Iroh continued to attack the enemy. As Katara rose to the surface with Aang's unconscious body, she gave Zuko one last look before forcing herself to look up. She would probably never see Iroh or Zuko again.

* * *

She didn't remember what happened after that. She could only focus on getting Aang to help. The gang had found them both walking down the streets and picked them up. She laid the monk against Appa as she took the water from the spirit oasis from the jar on her neck. She let it spin around in her hand before lifting Aang back up and placing it on the wound on his back. It glowed for a second as the group watched, then nothing. Katara hugged her dead friend tightly as she sobbed loudly. Then, just like a miracle, the arrows on the boy's body began to glow. Katara laid him back in surprise as he smiled back at her. She couldn't help but cry and hold him close. At least she saved him.

* * *

In the palace, Azula sat on the throne as she gave a speech to her brother. "Isn't this wonderful, Zuko? It took one hundred years, but we did it. What took a century to do we did in one night. The city of Ba Sing Se belongs to the Fire Nation." Zuko couldn't look at his sister. He was still twisted up inside from the night's events.

"I can't believe I betrayed uncle," he mumbled softly. Thoughts were racing through his head. _You didn't just betray uncle. You betrayed Katara._ Azula looked at her brother with a sly smile.

"You didn't betray uncle, Zuko. He betrayed you." Azula got up and walked to her brother. "Don't you get it? You can finally return home to father."

"But I don't have the Avatar," Zuko stated. "What if he doesn't restore my honor?" _Is honor really that great? Wasn't Katara more important? _Azula smiled wider and grabbed his shoulder.

"Zuko, he doesn't have to restore your honor. Today you restored your own honor." Zuko smiled at his sister. _I restored my own honor. I have everything I want. And I will do the same again with my love. I will get Katara back on my own._

* * *

The Earth King looked back at his city as Appa flew over the giant wall. "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

Katara continued to cry as she held the sleeping Aang in her arms. _Zuko, why did you betray me? Why?_ The group watched as she screamed. They would never know how torn up inside she was.

* * *

Well, that's it for a while. Maybe next week. I hope you liked it. I should continue on this story, so watch out. Cya.


	12. Aftermath

Sorry, you guys. I've been so busy with everything at college. Spanish is starting to get better, but Western Civilization and Econ are starting to get to me. In other news, I can actually watch Avatar on a regular TV since our common room has cable and no one is using it at that time. I'm really excited for the series, especially the fifth episode. I wonder if we will find out what happened to Katara's mother then. For now, let's continue the story.

**Aftermath**

It had been almost six weeks since the fall of Ba Sing Se. After the Earth King had disappeared from the face of the world, the Fire Nation quickly took over. No one could stop the invasion of the city, but that didn't mean they would stop fighting against the Fire Nation entirely.

General How, the Earth King's military advisor and leader of the Council of Five, escaped the grasp of the Dai Li and joined his troops in the Fire Nation. They were going to carry out the original plan to attack the Fire Nation capital on the Day of Black Sun. He knew he would need to gather more soldiers, so he sent out word for more to join him while he performed guerilla operations in the Fire Nation. There was a cost to fighting like this, but General How found a way to make up for that lost.

Some of the soldiers were seriously injured while fighting against the Fire Nation soldiers. It was only a few, but their groans of pain were heard. If the injuries were minor, bandages and first aid would suffice. If they were too serious, General How brought in his secret weapon.

Today there was only one man that was injured to that point. The doctor taking care of him looked over his shoulder to see if his assistant had arrived. "Is she here yet? I could really use some help!"

"Sorry I'm late, doctor," a calm voice apologized. The doctor smiled as a figure in a black hooded cloak walked towards the patient.

"Well, better late than never, I suppose," the doctor stated as he gave the girl some room. She examined the patience on the table carefully before washing her hands in a bowl of water. He appeared to have a nasty burn across his chest. She then streamed the water towards that area where it began to glow. When she lifted the water back up, the burn was gone and the soldier was resting peacefully. The doctor smiled again as he approached his assistant. "That was amazing. You are truly one of the best waterbenders in history, Miss Katara."

"I am just here to help, doctor," Katara said as she removed her hood. "I would appreciate it if you would keep this man in bed for a day so he can recuperate."

"Thank you for your help," the doctor said. Katara bowed and retreated out of the tent. She quickly hid behind one of the tents as nausea and bent over to throw up. It took her some time to gather herself up. If anyone had seen her, she would tell them she got sick from looking at the wounds of the soldier. Just as she reappeared, she spotted General How.

"You truly are an inspiration, Miss Katara," he stated as he approached her. "You always raise the morale of the soldiers. When we win this war, you will be considered a hero."

"I don't need any glory, general," Katara said modestly. The general looked back at her like she was crazy.

"Then what do you need?" Katara turned away to hide the sad expression on her face.

"I'm not sure anymore." And with that, she walked back to her tent. As she sat by her table, she looked at the mirror in front of her. The girl looking back wasn't the innocent, happy, young girl she knew a year ago. The girl had turned into a woman. She was still only fifteen, but her eyes had aged from the war. Katara had been forced to grow up too fast in this era. Why couldn't she have a normal life?

Something else on the table caught her eye. It was the flower necklace made of Sokka's fishing line. Memories poured into her head as she clenched the small chocker. They were memories of meeting Aang and running from Zuko. Memories of when Aang had made the necklace for her right before Zuko had captured her. Memories of the time spent in Ba Sing Se with Aang. Finally the memory that past two weeks ago before she left Aang's side.

"_Hey, are you alright?" she asked._

"_I'm fine," he said in a stern voice. Katara just ignored him and continued._

"_Why have you been so distant, Aang? Is something bothering you?" He didn't answer. "Listen, I know something is wrong, so why don't you just tell me?" Aang sighed, trying to think how he could explain this. He finally realized there was no easy way, so he started._

"_When I lost you to Zuko, I was so worried. I thought that he would hurt you or worse. When you came back to me, I felt that I was complete and that nothing else mattered. Then I went to the Guru."_

"_Where you learned to control the Avatar State," Katara answered. "I don't see where this is going, Aang."_

"_Let me finish. When I told you guys that I learned to control it, I lied. I released all of my emotions until the last one. That one was the astral chakra. The emotion I was supposing to release was attachment. I had to find the one thing that attached me to this world and release it, but I couldn't do it." Katara tried to figure out what Aang was trying to say, but she couldn't read him._

"_Aang, what is going on?" Aang looked back at her. This time his face was stoic. It scared her._

"_Katara, you were that attachment. I loved you so much that I couldn't let you go." Katara gasped when she heard this. She had loved Aang as well, but she was so confused until now. Then Aang's next words tore her heart apart. "When we were fighting Zuko and Azula, I realized I couldn't beat them without the Avatar State. I realized I had to let you go. I can't love you anymore Katara. I'm sorry." He walked away, not able to bear the look on his former love's face. He would never be able to look at her the same way. Just as he disappeared into his tent, Toph came out of the shadows. Katara tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, even though she new Toph couldn't see them fall._

"_Don't start with me, Toph. I don't need your smart remarks."_

"_I wasn't going to make any smart remarks, Katara. I'm sorry." Katara looked up from the ground. Toph never apologized. Katara was even more surprised when she saw tears falling from Toph's eyes. She was suppose to be stronger than rock, and yet she was here crying. "I hate what has happened to us. I thought that I had a chance with Aang until I saw how much he cared for you. I knew he was yours, but now he can't love you. I hate seeing him like this. Why does it have to be this way?"_

_Katara thought about it. Why was this all happening? What was the point? Then a revelation hit her. She finally knew the truth. It was the reason why Zuko left her, and it was the same reason that had caused her to change._

"_It's this war," Katara whispered. "It has caused so many problems. It has taken my mother and Aang away from me. It took my innocence. It took the one I love most from me." Toph knew that she was talking about Zuko. She knew what had happened between the two in the caverns, and she knew Katara's heart was broken because of it. _

"_I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Katara. I don't know what to say." Katara slowly got up and started walking away from her. "Hey, where are you going?" Katara stopped but didn't turn._

"_I'm sick of this war. I hate watching everyone suffer because of it. I won't be apart of that suffering. I'm done fighting." She slowly turned around and smiled back at the blind girl. "Please don't tell Aang or Sokka. Just take care of them for me."_

* * *

Katara clenched her fist tightly around the necklace as she let her emotions poured out. She had lost Aang. She had lost Zuko. She didn't want to deal with the pain, even thought she knew it would always be there. She could only hope that it would slowly fade away. She found herself asking one question before she fell asleep.

"Zuko, where are you?"


	13. An Unintended Request

**An Unintended Request**

Zuko thought to himself as he ripped off a piece of bread and fed it to the ducks in the pond. The pond in the garden was always a place of comfort for him. It reminded him of the days when his mother was always by his side. He missed his mother dearly. He hoped, no, he knew he would see her again.

She wasn't the only person on his mind. He sighed in despair as a picture of Katara came into his mind. The water in the pond looked so gentle, just like Katara. However, it was rattled and disfigured by each piece of bread he threw into it. It disfigured the beauty of the smooth surface. He felt that the turbulence he caused in Ba Sing Se had done the same to Katara. She was probably upset. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see his face again, but he still missed her dearly.

He looked into the water to see his reflection. His hair was long enough again to be put into a topknot. He was also proud to be back in Fire Nation robes. Not only had his appearance changed, but his attitude had developed as well.

The man he had become was different then the boy that was banished three years ago.

Zuko had become strong. He had learned how to make his way in the world, but his heart was still heavy with the thought of betrayal not only to Iroh, but Katara as well. Didn't he promise to protect her and be by her side forever? Why was he still there looking into the pond?

He knew exactly why. He couldn't leave now. He had regained his honor and his throne. He regained his father's love and respect by "killing the Avatar". If he wanted to go back to Katara, he would have to wait.

"You look troubled, Zuzu," a devious voice pronounced. "Care to share your thoughts?" Zuko turned around slowly to find his sister looking over his shoulder. He hated it when she snuck up on him like that. He just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask? With her it was, so he just turned back to the water.

"What do you want, Azula?" he asked coldly. He heard his sister making a tsk sound.

"Is that anyway to great your sister? I'm just trying to help." She slowly bent forward to put two hands on his shoulders. "Come now, Zuko. Tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps I can help."

"How can you possibly help me grasp water? It just slips through my hands. It's impossible." Azula smiled as she began to rub her brother's shoulders. She knew how to get him to talk. It was her art.

"I see uncle has taught you a few proverbs. Too bad that old man will never get to see sunlight again. I wonder how long it has been since he has used his firebending. He must be drained of his powers with no sun. Who really cares anyways? He's a traitor, Zuko. You must remember that. You helped stop him. You took responsibility into your hands and secured the Fire Nation's future. You are a war hero. You have nothing to worry about except how you want to spend your days." Zuko turned his head to the ground. He felt awful for betraying his uncle, but Azula was right. Iroh deserved to be imprisoned. He betrayed the Fire Nation first.

"But Katara didn't betray me," he whispered softly.

"Did you say something, Zuko?" Azula asked.

"No, nothing. I think I will go see Mai." He quickly got up and walked away. He needed to get his mind off everything. Mai would help him with that. He loved her and she loved him. The question was could he get Katara off his mind? He would have to try.

As he walked away, Azula put a hand to her chin and smiled. She had been watching her brother lately. He had been so miserable, and now she knew why. She knew exactly what she could do for her brother.

"Don't worry, Zuzu. I'll bring back your precious waterbending princess, and I know exactly where to find her.

* * *

I know. It's a bit short. I'm just trying to set things up. Please be patient with me. I'm thinking about setting up a new story part for this whole story. I might just keep it as one. We'll see. Cya.


	14. Special Delivery

**Special Delivery**

Katara smiled as she walked through a small Fire Nation village. It had been a long time since she could walk alone. She enjoyed hearing the laughing children run past her. She enjoyed seeing smiling customers trading goods with merchants. She enjoyed the smell of fresh bread baking. It was just a wonderful day to be alive.

The reason she was so happy was because she had received some wonderful news. General How had come in earlier that week with a letter addressed to Katara. He didn't know who had sent it, only that it was sent by a hawk. Katara read the letter carefully and grinned as she saw the name on the paper.

_My dear friend Katara,_

_I am excited to say that our trip has been wondrous. I would have never thought that so many wonders could be discovered away from my mansion. Ever since we departed, my friend and I were a bit disappointed to go, but we are on our way to finding a lovely vacation spot._

_I have some wonderful news for you as well. While in the eastern city of Azule, I discovered a fascinating document of legend. It is said that at the center of the Fire Nation, there is a pool of fire that can heal diseases. It also said that it is useless to firebenders. Only a being of fluid has power over it. Fire Lord Sozen tried to figure this riddle out, but he failed and hid the secret away. This could help you somehow, but I have no ideas to give you to solve it._

_I hope you are having fun. Please be careful. Evil shadows loom in the night. Best of luck._

_Your true friend,_

_Basco_

Katara reread the letter twice to get the feel the words. It was hard to understand at first because the person didn't want to release his name in case someone intercepted the letter. Katara was finally able to read through the jabber and make everything clear.

She didn't have any ideas on this "pool of fire", but she didn't have to worry about it too much. Ever since she quit fighting with her bending and using it for healing, she was able to suppress her illness. Every now and then she would get a nasty cough, but there was no blood. She could just live her life normal.

The only reason why she was wondering around by herself was because General How had excused her from her duties. He told her that she needed to live the life of a regular fifteen year old girl. She happily accepted his offer. She was free to do whatever she wanted. She could live without any worries. No war. No burning villages. No bodies. No fighting. All she wanted was peace.

"Somebody help!" Katara quickly turned around to see a hysterical woman screaming down the road. Katara slowly made her way towards the voice and eventually past the crowd to see what had happened. As she got closer, she realized that she was next to a river. A crying woman was holding her son in her arms. She looked up, pleading for help. "Please, someone help! He's not breathing!"

Katara quickly made her way to the boy's side and laid him on his back. He didn't look any older than eight. The woman was too frantic to argue with Katara, so she stepped back and watched over as Katara waved her hand over the boy.

"What happened?" Katara asked firmly. By now, the woman couldn't answer, so a soaked man did.

"The boy was playing too close to the river. I think he slipped in. I jumped in after him, but I was too late." Katara continued to wave her hand until she found what she was looking for.

"It's not too late," Katara replied. "He still has a heartbeat. I just need to…" Katara slowly moved her hand from the boy's chest up to the neck. She then followed through over the mouth until the water came up. The boy started to cough and then started to cry. His mother smiled and gave him a big hug. Katara began to walk away when she heard a whimper.

"Thank you so much," the woman sobbed. "I don't know who you are, but without you…"

"Don't worry about it," Katara replied. "Just be careful next time. You got that, young man?" The little boy smiled and gave her a big nod. Katara smiled back and made her way back to the edge of town. It was time to get back on the road. She didn't want to stay too long in one spot. She would have to make her way to a new town if she wanted lodging in a warm bed.

As she made her way through the town, she saw a couple arguing about something. The girl was yelling at the boy and was about to run off when the boy grabbed her hand. Katara watched as the boy's face turn apologetic. He then offered her a lily, making the girl's face light up. They enjoyed a kiss together and then walked off into the town.

It was moments like this when Katara felt sorry for herself. She remembered all the times that she argued with Zuko, but then they always made up. It seemed like they hated each other, but in the end a kiss reminded them of how much they loved each other.

"_Get a grip on yourself, Katara. You can't be with him. He…he…"_ But she wanted to be with him. She would give anything to be back in his arms again. She hadn't forgiven him yet, but she still loved him. She needed him. "_What should I do?" _she asked herself. She was at the top of the hill outside of town when she heard something that curdled her blood.

"That was some trick you pulled off, Princess Katara." Katara's eyes went wide as she whipped her head around. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were all standing behind her. "I hear that you are a healer. Do you think you could heal my brother's scare?" Katara's face suddenly went somber as Azula approached her.

"What do you want, Azula? I'm in no mood for a fight." Azula laughed at the waterbender's comment.

"I don't want you, Princess Katara. Somebody else would like to see you." Katara tried to figure out who could want her enough to send Azula. Then it dawned on her, hitting her like a ton of bricks in the chest.

"It can't be," Katara whispered. "He would never send you." Azula stopped about five feet away from Katara. The smile on the firebender's face had grown into a giant, mocking grin.

"Yes, Zuzu and I have grown an understanding for each other. He wants to see you. I'm just the delivery person."

* * *

I know. It was a bad cliffy. I'll update again. Whether it is sooner or not depends on you guys. Cya.


	15. The Big Surprise

Okay, so it is 2:30 a.m. I am completely wired on RockStar and Fun Dip. I've been studying for Spanish and Western Civilization since ten. So here I am listening to the Hellsing soundtrack with nothing to do. What do you think? Am I tired? No. Am I sick? No. Am I crazy? Just a little. Hope this chapter makes sense to you.

**The Big Surprise**

Katara stared Azula down. Azula stared back with a wide smirk. Katara couldn't believe it. Zuko hated his sister. Why would he send this evil princess after her? Why would he send anyone after her? Katara shook her head as Azula circled her.

"I can't be," Katara whispered. "No, it's not true. You're lying! This is your plan to get to my people. I won't fall for it." Azula laughed at the statements that Katara made. Both of them knew she was the Water Tribe Princess. Why else would she come? Azula had her explanation.

"I can guarantee this is not a plot to get to your pathetic tribe. Princess Katara, is it really that hard to believe that Zuko doesn't want you back? I thought he loved you. I thought you loved him." Katara stared at the ground. Was what Azula was saying true? Did Zuko want her back? "If you love him so much, why not go back to him? He needs you back. He can't wait to hold you in his arms."

"He…needs me?" Katara asked. Maybe it was true. Maybe Zuko had seen the light. If so, she could go back to him. _No,_ a voice in Katara's head said. _"Azula lies. Zuko would come after you himself. You must see through her lies."_ Katara stared back at Azula. This time, her eyes were certain, and Azula could tell that.

"What's wrong?" Azula inquired. "Don't you want to see your love again?" Katara got into her fighting stance. She knew she would have to fight. She couldn't use her bending as much since she had healed the boy. If she had to, she could run.

"Of course I want to see Zuko again," Katara answered. "I don't want anything more than to have him hold me and hear his voice. However, I know Zuko. If he wanted me to come back, he would come after me. No, he can't come after me. He has a country to run. He must be torn between his love and his people. I understand this, and I also understand that he would never trust me to you."

"Mai! Ty Lee!" As soon as Azula had yelled their names, they both ambushed Katara. Katara was sure to dodge each attempt by them. Katara made her way to the right, kicking right into Ty Lee's stomach. While the acrobat was on the ground, Katara continued onto Mai, dodging each knife thrown at her. She finally connected her finger tips to a pressure point on Mai's throat. In a matter of seconds, Azula's guards were on the ground. The princess could tell she meant business. Katara continued to analyze the situation.

"He must be so torn up that he can't function properly, or at least how you think he should function. He is second guessing you. You need something that will make him focus. If you bring me to the Fire Nation, he will trust you more and follow your plans." Azula smiled at the waterbender's conclusion.

"Well, you are quite astute. You could always see through my plans, just like Uncle. He's rotting in prison for his treachery. You don't have to end up that way. You can help the Fire Nation become great. You can help end this war."

"When you say end, you mean by destroying everyone that isn't Fire Nation. I won't help you with your massacre."

Azula sighed as she watched for her opponent to let her guard down. Words wouldn't work on Katara. Maybe she could make a compromise.

"You seem to have left an impression on the people in that village. I wonder how many are living down there. It would be so easy to set it aflame." Azula looked back at Katara but realized she hadn't changed her position. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

"There is no need to," Katara answered. "You wouldn't dare attack your own people. I know you aren't that low. Even if you are that low, you father would never forgive you for destroying a village to get one princess."

"_Damn," _Azula thought. The only way she would win was to fight. Even then, Azula wasn't sure she could win, or so she thought. Another smile came across her face. She suddenly remembered the battle at the South Pole.

"If you are going to fight me, why don't you attack?" Azula asked. Katara continued to scowl at her opponent. What was she getting at? "Is it because you can't attack?" Katara gasped. She had figured out her weakness. "Why can't you use your bending, Princess Katara? Is it because of your illness? You can heal. Did you have to choose between the two?" Katara stepped back as Azula stepped to her. _How did she know? How did she find out? Zuko couldn't have told her. He wouldn't betray me like that._

"Zuko betrayed you before," Azula stated. "Why not again?" Katara gasped. Azula smiled as she sent a fireball at the shocked waterbender. Katara was quick to shield herself, but she was still sent backwards. By this time, Ty Lee and Mai were back on their feet. Azula was about to throw another attack when Katara shouted.

"Stop, Azula! I'll do what you want. Just stop!"

"Why should I stop?" Azula asked. "I'm having so much fun. Aren't you?" Katara knew Azula was going to take her by force. Whether she was tied up or burnt so badly she couldn't move was up to how convincing Katara could be. She started crying. She didn't want to tell her, but she knew she had to reveal the secret.

"Azula, I will go with you only so I can protect my child." It was Azula's turn to gasp. The fire disappeared from her hands as she stared down on her captive.

"What did you say?" Katara slowly stood up as she held her belly.

"I was getting sick about five weeks after Ba Sing Se. I thought it was the flu until I went to the doctor. He told me…he told me…I'm pregnant." Katara looked back up at her captor. It was the only way she could guarantee her child's safety. "I'm begging you, Azula. For the sake of my child, just stop this bloodshed. I'm sick of watching everyone die. This has to end. I'll go with you. Just stop all of this." Azula smiled again and signaled Mai to tie up the captive. Ty Lee made her way back to the ship to confirm the mission was completed and that they would be leaving.

"This is quite the surprise. I would have never expected something like this. Zuko is going to love this." Katara's tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she was led away. What was Zuko going to say?


	16. Surprises

So, I'm just going to skip the apology because it's not even going to help ease your anger. Hopefully the story will. By the way:

Happy Birthday

ML7

I've already had one for you, girl.

And now, on with the show.

**Surprises**

"Look at all those colors. Orange, pink, yellow. There so…disgusting." Zuko wrapped his arm around his Mai as she ranted about the colors of the sky. He couldn't help but laugh as she talked about the sunset.

"I love it when you're so depressed." Mai turned to him with a smile.

"I love you," she whispered in response.

"I love you, too." He moved in to kiss her. He loved making moves on her. But he also loved her company. She helped him forget about his shame. She let him be who he was. It was almost too good to be true. And it was.

"Excuse me." Zuko looked up to see his sister standing over their picnic. "Zuko, can I talk to you?" Zuko just scowled at his along with Mai.

"Can't you see we're busy?" He continued to kiss his love as Azula thought of a way to interrupt them. She finally smiled when she thought of her lie.

"Mai, Ty Lee needs your help. It seems she has gotten her ponytail in a knot."

"Sounds serious," Mai stated as she got up to leave. As she passed Azula, she gave her the "How dare you interrupt us!" look. If Azula noticed, she didn't show it. She just looked at her brother.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked. "It must be something important if you interrupt our picnic."

"I just wanted to know why you have been making trips to the prison to see uncle." Zuko quickly got up and faced her.

"Who told you? Was it the guard? I will kill him." Azula could only laugh. Just as usual she got him riled up as always.

"Relax, brother. You just told me." Zuko frowned as he sat back down. He always fell into her traps. He had to be more careful.

"Ok, so what do you want with me now that you found out?"

"I just am warning you brothers. Some people might see it as planning treason against father. Be careful as you make your visits. You may be surprised one day." Azula left him with those words. If she had noticed, then surely others had noticed, even his father's spies. He would have to be careful from now on.

* * *

Once again Zuko made his way to the Fire Nation prison where his uncle was. He had a special meal planned for him. Roasted duck and green tea with rice was one of his favorites. Maybe this would get him to talk. He walked into the door and, just as usual, found his uncle facing the back wall. Zuko slowly walked to him and smiled as he placed the food next to his cell.

"I brought your favorite," he whispered. "I probably didn't cook it right, but it's better than jail food." His uncle didn't say anything. He just sat there. Zuko went on to further business. "I don't know what to do, Uncle. I think the Avatar is alive. How can I beat him? What should I do?" His uncle didn't answer. That was when Zuko got mad as usual. "Fine. I don't need your advice. I'll take care of it myself!"

Zuko left and slammed the door behind him. He didn't even know why he went to talk to him anymore. All that Uncle Iroh did was sit in his cell. He wouldn't speak. He didn't even move. Why should he even bother coming?

"You shouldn't yell at him. He was only watching out for you and the well-being of the world." Zuko stopped as he heard the familiar voice. He looked to his left and saw her. She was sitting on the hard, concrete floor, chained hand and foot with a disappointed look on her face. It couldn't be her. "But why would you care? You just abandon the ones you love anyways." Zuko looked into those ice, blue eyes. Eyes that used to be full of fire and spirit were now dead and cold. He swallowed before he mustered up the courage to say her name.

"Katara."

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short. I'm a little drunk right now and it's taking a toll on the writing. Hope to see you soon.


	17. Forgotten

Alright, so I'm feeling a little insomiacish, so I'm going to try to write a little bit. We'll see where it all goes.

**Forgotten**

Zuko looked into those cold, blue eyes. Eyes that were once so vibrant and loving had now turned into ice. Eyes that used to be so young now reflected the essence of a full, grown woman. Eyes that loved now hated. He could barely believe that the girl sitting behind those bars in chains was his beloved Katara. He could only ask one question in a startling voice.

"Katara, what happened to you?" Katara didn't so much as bat an eye. She just stared him straight in the eye with hatred. It scared him the way she had become. "Why are you like this?" he asked again.

"Well," Katara began. "I was walking along a Fire Nation village when your sister told me you needed me back. She said you were a wreck without me, so I came along. It appears that once again she lied." That last sentence cut through Zuko harshly. He had said those things, but he didn't think anything would happen because of it, but that wasn't the point.

"No, Katara. Why are you like this? Why are you so…cold?" Laughter filled the cell. She couldn't help it. She had to look at him with an ironic smile.

"Have you already forgotten your past, Prince Zuko?" He winced. She hadn't used prince since he had captured her. "Has being welcomed back by your father erased all of your past deeds? Did you forget that you fought along my side against your sister one minute and then fought with your sister against me the next? Do you not remember that you betrayed your uncle and turned your back on the world?"

"Katara, I…" He couldn't form the words to speak to her. All of it was true, but he had to think of something to counter her attacks. He stood up straight. "You have no idea what I've been through. I spent almost three years looking for the Avatar, three years, Katara. I failed so many times. My throne, my people, and my country was almost lost. Then I got my second chance in life. After I defeated the Avatar, I got everything back. My throne, my country, my father's respect, everything. Life went back to normal. I had a clean slate. I could forget all of my mistakes."

Katara took in everything, but she wasn't done speaking. The last question she asked was done in her most threatening voice.

"Have you already forgotten that promise you made so long ago at the North Pole?"

"_I won't turn my back on you, my love. I will always be with you."_ Those words cut through him the deepest. How could he forget? Katara continued to remind him.

"You told me you didn't need your country. You said you could live without the world's approval. In the caves, you even said that you knew exactly what you wanted. What happened to that prince? I wonder where that man that loved me so much and made all those promises went." He couldn't find the words to speak this time. How could he respond to that? Katara went on.

"I suppose your sister hasn't told you yet. Do you know what became of that night in Ba Sing Se?" She slowly got up and moved towards the bars. Zuko thought she was going to hit him. Then she saw the tears in her eyes. "Zuko, you are going to be a father." Zuko gasped at this statement. Was it really true?

"Katara, you're…?" He had to asked, and she nodded. He looked down at her stomach. "My child is in there?" She nodded again.

"I suppose it's been about six weeks now," she responded. "A lot has happened. You missed out on so much."

"I have a life now," he replied.

"And I don't, Zuko?" she yelled back. "I gave up my life for you. I loved you, Zuko. You said you would be here for me. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Then you gave it up, and for what? So you could please a father that you said that doesn't love you?"

"How dare you!" He was getting mad, but not near as mad as Katara was.

"No, Zuko. How dare you abandon your child and me! You made me a promise. You betrayed me for your sister. You used me. You evil…" She couldn't handle the stress. She immediately started coughing. Once again she fell to her knees and covered her mouth as she chocked for air. Zuko immediately went down with her and reach to touch her.

"Katara, are you al…" His hand was swatted away. The she faced him. It wasn't the anger in her voice or even the little trail of blood trickling down her chin. She looked at him with her most disappointing look.

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but you no longer have the right to touch me. I don't even recognize the man that stands before me. The Prince Zuko I knew died that day in the caverns. I will only love that man, and he's dead." She turned and walked back to her corner. As she sat down, she spoke to the ground. "I'm sure that I'll die soon. Hope that I succumb to this sickness before my child is born. Then you won't have anything to remind yourself of that mistaken past of yours."

Zuko knew there was no talking to her. He slowly got up and left. When Katara knew he was gone, she spoke. "What are we going to do with him? I truly believe that the Zuko we knew is gone." She heard some clanging noises and knew Iroh was doing his exercises.

"We will just have to wait and be patient. Men can come back to life as you know all too well." Katara could only chuckle as she spoke.

"I suppose that's true. If he doesn't, will you take care of our child?"

"I'm sure he will come to his senses in time. He always does. Then we'll go looking for that spring of fire you were talking about." Katara smiled again as Iroh continued to exercise. Then she looked down at the hand that held her blood. "I hope you're right, Uncle. I hope you're right."


	18. The Spring of Fire

OMG

OMG!! I am so sorry for making you guys wait. I'm almost as bad as Nickelodeon. I thought I would have more time to write in the summer, but my boss is a slave driver. Plus I've been traveling around the state showing cattle, so time has been a little limited. Not to mention that I've had some problems figuring out how to continue this story. Now that the series is over, and what a wonderful series it was, I have a pretty good idea. I even know how I'm going to work the ending. So instead of babbling on, let's get to what you've been waiting for.

**The Spring of Fire**

Zuko walked aimlessly through the palace halls after his meeting with the generals and his father. He couldn't believe the plan they had come up with to end the war. He played it in his mind over and over again as his steps echoed through the empty corridors.

* * *

"_Prince Zuko, you've spent time with the Earth Kingdom commoners. Will they back down if we defeat them?" Zuko thought of the best way to answer his father._

"_The Earth Kingdom is a proud nation. They will keep fighting as long as there is hope."_

"_Then let's take away their hope," Azula suggested. The Fire Lord smiled as he got up from his seat._

"_Yes, excellent idea, Princess Azula." Ozai started to walk towards the map on the floor. "The Earth Kingdom will not back down unless they have no hope. We must destroy all hope along with them. We will use Sozen's Comet to do this. Just like my grandfather used it to destroy the Air Nomads, we will wield its power to destroy the Earth Kingdom. We will take a fleet of airships to the Earth Kingdom. And when the comet comes, we will burn everything to the ground. Then the world will truly be Fire Nation." The generals cheered as Ozai finished. Zuko could only stare at the ground._

* * *

How could his father be so evil? How could his sister suggest such a thing? The worst part of the whole this was that he couldn't stop it. He didn't have the courage to stand up to his father. He was a coward just like his father called him when he was banished. He didn't deserve to be the prince. Katara was right. The Zuko she knew did die.

That was when he found himself at the library door. It was strange that it was open. Maybe Uncle had instructed someone to leave it open for him again. Even so, he decided to go in. It was possibly the largest library in the world. He had learned many things from reading in here day after day. Just when he thought he had closed the last book of the library, another giant shelf popped up for him to explore.

As he walked to the back, he noticed there was a scroll lying on the ground. Azula did like to make messes. Unlike her, he always left everything the way he had found it. Why else was he such a good ninja?

He went to put it back in its place when he saw something peculiar. The title of the read was _The Spring of Fire._ Zuko had heard the title before but didn't know much about it. He decided he had time, so why not look at it? He unrolled the scroll and started to read.

_Each nation has a special place of spiritual enlightenment. The Water Tribes has its Koi Pole where the moon and water spirit keep guard. The Guru protects the Earth Kingdom's holy ground in the mountains. The Eastern Air Temple is home to the Air Nomads' sanctuary. Every nation has found their special place except for the Fire Nation. However, there used to be such a place._

_Legend has it that there is a hidden spring in the Fire Nation. The Spring of Fire was located at the base of the volcano of the capital, but it disappeared after a deadly eruption one hundred years ago. Some say that the spirits took it away because the Fire Lord upset the balance. Many have tried to relocate the spring, but it has never been found._

_But why would the Fire Nation want to find it again? Legend says that the spring has mystical powers. It can heal the worst disease or even give immortality. It can only be used once every one hundred years and then it will dry up and won't reveal itself for another hundred years. Perhaps the spirits though Sozen would abuse the powers. Up to now, it has not been located, but the spirits may reveal it if a pure heart is in true need of it._

"What a load of crap," Zuko stated as he threw the scroll aside. Who would believe such a fairy tale? A spring that could heal people and give immortality. Spirits removing it for the sake of humanity. What a pack of lies.

Zuko started to walk away when he thought of something. If he did ever find such a spring, would it be possible to save Katara's life? Would he be able to rid of that deadly illness? _No,_ he decided. _It wouldn't matter. She doesn't love me anymore. She would probably rather die than be with him._

Then he thought of something else. What if he could make things right? If he stood up to his father and found the Avatar, could he save the world and Katara? Even if he couldn't have her, he would make sure that she would be happy.


	19. The Great Escape

Ok, so everyone wants to know how Iroh escaped from the prison in _The Day of Black Sun_. Well, this is how I think he did it with a little extra Katara play. Also, I was looking back at the story and I was a little off on what happened to Zuko's mom. Granted it was written before Zuko Alone came out, it was pretty messed up. Nonetheless, I'm going to stay true to my story so I don't confuse the audience even if I did in the last chapter. I'll try to incorporate as much as I can of the day of black sun into it and try to get everything right. Wait, let me go watch it quick…Alright. I'm ready to go.

**The Great Escape**

Katara sat in her cell, waiting for her daily lunch to come. She had no idea how long she had been in this place. Maybe three weeks. She could feel the baby inside of her grow. It had already been eight weeks since that night in Ba Sing Se. She still remembered the promises Zuko made that night. She remembered how it felt in his arms, how passionate his kisses were. She felt his cold heart melt like the ice of spring as they lay next to each other. She thought it would last forever.

But it didn't. He chose to take her trust and use it against her. He fought against her and Aang with Azula. He let his sister attempt to kill the Avatar. And when she begged for mercy, he wouldn't hear of it.

"_I will have my honor back!"_ His words played over and over in her head. Was his honor that important? She thought he had given up on his father. She thought that all he needed was her. She knew that sounded self-centered, but why couldn't she be selfish? It didn't matter. The only thing she needed to concentrate on was staying alive long enough to have her baby.

"Dinner time, Princess Katara!" Katara looked up from her thoughts. It was Ming with a plate of rice and fruit. "I've brought you some extra food and fruit. And there's some crackers to help with the morning sickness." Katara could only smile as she was handed the plate.

"You're too kind. You could get into trouble doing this," Katara replied. Ming could only laugh.

"I don't mind. Besides, a princess like you shouldn't even be in a place like this, especially when you're pregnant." Katara nodded and started to eat. Ming had always brought something special to make her life easier. She only wished she could do something for the guard. She just had to remember all Fire Nation people weren't evil. "Dinner time, General Iroh, and I snuck an extra bowl of rice this time." Katara continued to eat as the old man talked to the guard.

"Thank you, Ming. You're kindness has made my time in prison bearable. You don't look too good. You should take the rest of the day off."

"But I'm fine." There was a slight pause and then the general's whisper. Katara could barely hear it, but she managed to make it out across the wall.

"Trust me, Ming. It would be better for you if you weren't here this afternoon." Katara put down her food as she listened to the footsteps fade away.

"It's today, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. I imagine that the Avatar will be here shortly. Any idea what your brother has in plan?"

"Sokka will most like come through the Gates of Azulon underwater in the subs. He'll have everyone ascend the mountain. He should be through the city wall before the eclipse starts. Then Aang will go into the palace to defeat the Fire Lord." She looked down at her food as Iroh sighed.

"I'm afraid that he won't find anyone there. My brother will have seen this invasion coming. He will be hiding in the barracks under the volcano. The Avatar and his friends will have to retreat."

"Don't underestimate them, Uncle. Aang will not leave without trying to find Ozai. He will use Toph to find the underground barracks and then Ozai. I just hope he can do it in time."

* * *

Zuko had just returned from Mai's room. He had dropped off a letter explaining that they couldn't love each other anymore and that he had to help the Avatar stop his father. He knew she would be angry, but he knew what he had to do. Besides, he knew he didn't love Mai like he had loved Katara. In fact, she was just a substitute. Every time he kissed Mai he imagined he was kissing Katara. He thought he was holding Katara when he was holding the knife master. He even accidentally called her Katara. He knew it couldn't last. He had to end it. He knew Katara wouldn't take him back, but he still had to stop his father.

He was about ready to leave when he spotted the picture of his mother. He remembered how she had helped him find the Red Ayame to save Katara. He thought about when she left him and told him that everything she had done was for him. He couldn't help but think that he had failed her. He stared at the picture and sighed.

"I know that I haven't always done the right thing, but today I'm going to set everything right for you. I'm going to make my own destiny." He got up and picked up his swords. Then he put up his hood and headed for his father. By the end of the eclipse, he would be a traitor again, but he knew he would still have his honor.

* * *

Katara watched the window as the moon began to cover the ball of fire. She could even hear the explosions from the bay. She knew that the invasion had started. Soon all the firebenders would be useless. That's when she would start the plan. She just hoped to the moon and water spirits that it would work.

"Katara, I hear some guards coming," Iroh whispered.

"What do thy want?" she asked. She didn't think they would come unless they would scream for them. Maybe they wanted something else.

"I'm not sure, but you need to be careful. Are you ready?" Katara took a gulp and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Zuko sighed as he opened the doors to his father's room. He knew this day would come, the day that he would have to stand up to his father and take hold of his true destiny. He needed to end this war by helping the Avatar, and the only way he could that was to abandon his father and choose good over evil.

He walked in to find his father drinking tea. He could tell that he was not happy about the interruption by the glare. Ozai's tone confirmed the irritation.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" His voice was as fierce as ever, but Zuko wouldn't back down. He would stand up to his father.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Ozai put down his cup and waved his servants off.

"Telling the truth during an eclipse. This out to be interesting." Zuko waited until the room was empty. It was just him and Ozai. It was now or never. He would never get a chance to do the right thing.

"First off, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula that defeated the Avatar, not me." For once in his life, Ozai looked confused. He had a feeling that Zuko didn't have the nerve to kill the Avatar, but he thought Azula would never lie to him.

"Why would Princess Azula lie to me?"

"Because the Avatar isn't dead. He survived."

"What?" If Ozai had his firebending, there would be flames in his eyes.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion, and he's probably on his way here right now." Ozai suddenly jumped out of his seat and started yelling.

"Get out! Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Ozai was surprised. Was his son actually doing this? Was he standing up to the great Fire Lord? He started to approach the disobedient prince.

"You will leave now or this defiant breath will be your last!"

"Think again!" Zuko yelled back. The Fire Lord knew he meant business when he drew his twin swords. "I will speak my mind, and you will sit there and listen to every word I have to say." Ozai decided to "sit" and see what Zuko wanted to say.

"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought I was trying to win back my honor, but all I was doing was trying to please you. My father, who banished me. My father, who challenged me, a thirteen-year-old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you justify a duel with a child, you heartless bastard?"

"It was to teach you a lesson."

"It was cruel and wrong."

"Then you have learned nothing."

"No, I've learned everything, and I had to learn it all on my own. When I was a child, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history, that the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the world. What an amazing lie that was. The world is afraid of us. They hate us. We've created an era of fear, and if we want to stop the world from destroying itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." All that Ozai could do was laugh at the prince's idealistic speech.

"I see that your uncle has gotten to you." Zuko stared back at him with a smile.

"Yes, he has. After I'm done here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his cell and beg for his forgiveness. He's been a real father to me."

"That's great. Maybe he could teach you the ways of tea and failure."

"I've decided something more important." Zuko took a breath and declared his aim. "I'm going to join the Avatar and teach him firebending."

"Really? Since you're a full-blown traitor now, why wait? You want me gone so badly. I'm powerless and you have your swords. Why not get rid of me now?"

"I know my destiny. Defeating you is the Avatar's destiny." He finally sheathed his swords and turned around. "Goodbye."

"Coward! You will only face me during the eclipse! Why not stay until it's over? Don't you want to know what really happened to your mother?" Zuko stopped and turned around. Ozai smiled, as he knew he had him hooked. Now he just had to reel him in.

"My mother died in her bed. She was sick."

"That's what you think. Don't you remember what day she died?" Zuko thought back. Then he realized. It was the same day his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon died. "That's right. The day before, Azulon told me to do the unthinkable to you, and I was going to do it until your mother found out. She wouldn't let anything happen to you. She came up with a plan that would make me Fire Lord and spare your life. She did treacherous things that night. She poisoned your grandfather. She knew there would be consequences, so she poisoned herself as well. I should have banished her."

"You knew this all along?"

"Yes, and I also know of the little girl you have in the prison. My men are on there way to bring her to me. She will be fun to use as a little mistress and bargaining chip to conquer the Water Tribe."

"You stay away from her! She hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

"But you've done enough. Her pain will reflect your actions. I see that banishment and poison is too gentle of a punishment for treason. You're sentence will be much steeper." He could feel the sun appear from behind the moon, and he didn't hesitate unleashing his lightning on Zuko. However, Zuko was able to redirect the lightning back at his father and send him straight into the wall. When he got up, Zuko was gone. "You better hurry! The Water Tribe Princess's punishment won't be as quick as yours."

Zuko heard his father's warning. He had to get to Katara as fast as he could. He finally reached the prison and ran through the door. He didn't even notice that the door was off the hinges. He ran passed a scared guard and straight into Katara's cell.

"Katara!" But no one heard his cry. Her cell was empty. "No." He fell to his knees and started to cry. They had already taken her. She was probably being tortured as he sat there. The baby was probably already gone, and Ozai was probably… "Damnit!" He punched the ground as the thought crossed his mind. He couldn't stop them now. He had to find the Avatar and help his uncle.

That's when he heard the muttering. He quickly ran into his uncle's cell and saw a dazed man. He quickly grabbed him by the collar and shouted at him.

"Where's my uncle?"

"He busted himself out. It was unbelievable. It was like nothing I've never seen before." He dropped the guard and started to walk out. "If we hadn't tried to help that waterbender."

"What?" Zuko yelled as he grabbed the guard again. "What about the waterbender?"

"We thought she was sick and they jumped us. They're both gone!" Zuko didn't know what to do he was so happy that Katara was safe. He had to find her, but first he would have to find the Avatar. As he got to the docks he saw that the only thing that was there was a balloon. All the ships were in the harbor. He could only wonder how Katara and Iroh escaped in the commotion.

* * *

"Are you ready, Katara?" Iroh whispered through the walls.

"I'm ready," she answered back. The sun was almost gone when she started freaking out. She fell on the ground and started to throw her fits. She tossed and turned with her eyes squeezed shut, causing her to sweat. She used some excruciating screams to top it all off. Then she heard the footsteps and Uncle's voice.

"Hurry! Quick! Somebody help her!"

"What's going on?" a male guard asked.

"She just started screaming," Iroh answered. "She's in pain. I think she may have killer food poisoning." She could hear the soldiers unlock her cell, but she didn't stop. They quickly ran in to see what was wrong.

"Quick! Take her shackles off! We need to get her to the infirmary!"

"Can't we leave her? Won't she try to waterbend?"

"Fool! She's the Princess of the Water Tribes! We need her alive for the Fire Lord! Besides, she can't waterbend or she'll get sick!" They quickly got the shackles off just as they heard an explosion next door. "That was the general! Go check it out!" He nodded. Just as he got in, Katara heard a scream and then a thud. "What's going on over…What the hell?" Katara had just used the shackles to knock the guard out. She then ran to Iroh to make sure he was alright.

"Uncle! What hap…pened?" The plump Iroh stood in front of his destroyed caged and the tied up guard, only he wasn't the plump general she knew. His physique was almost as impressive as Zuko's. His ripped arms, chiseled abs, and iron legs were perfect for firebending.

"We need to get going before the eclipse ends." Katara could only stare at him as he walked passed her. "What are you waiting for? Do you want to go back in your cage?" Katara looked ahead and started running. He was right. They had to get out. "How much bending can you use?"

"Not much. Maybe a few water whips. That's all," she stated as they ran down the halls.

"That's alright. We won't need much. Most of the guards will be fighting off the invasion. There might be a few at the door. Speaking of which…" There were two guards at the door. Katara quickly used her shackles to knock the two out while Iroh knocked down the door with his feet. They quickly made there way to the docks where there was a small airship. They quickly got on it and lifted up into the air. They were almost out when Katara took her whip and cut all the ropes on the ships, letting them go out to see.

"That should give Aang and the others some time to leave. I hope they're doing alright." Iroh walked to Katara's side and put an arm on her.

"I'm afraid we won't have time to watch to make sure they do. If we want to get out safely, we need to hurry."

"Where will we go?" Iroh smiled as he added more fire to make the airship go faster.

"I have a little party waiting for us in Ba Sing Se. Some of your friends will be there as well. I hope you know how to play Pai Sho, especially with the white lotus tile."

* * *

Wow! That was a finger workout. I had to write it all down. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. We are getting to the end of this epic. I'll try to make it fast. Till next time, cya!


	20. Author's Note

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the long wait. What has it been? Almost two years? Well, this part of the story has been going on for four years now. I remember a time when I would whip out a story each day. Now it seems like I can barely find the time to do it.

Cheer up, because I have found some time to do it. Now that I am done with my second year of college and have quit one of four jobs, I can finally take some time to finish this story and hopefully a couple of others.

I am sad to report that once I am done with my current stories that there will be no more. I think I have outgrown or at least need to take some more time to myself. I will miss this website and will probably pop in and out to read stories.

I will be posting a new chapter to _Trials of Love_, but it will be under a different story. The story will be called _Love Remains_. I thought about using All You Need is Love, but that is a little cliché I think. So be on the look out. Until next time, Cya.


End file.
